


菠萝，时光机和德罗宁DMC-12

by boccaroteapot



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “罗恩格林是珀西瓦尔的儿子，你懂了吗，这是个梗，也说明小号跟大号的关系。”韦德说，“我的天，你不会真的对流行文化一点都不清楚吧？抱歉，我最开始就想告诉你的，但你的反应实在是太……抱歉，我说抱歉了，别哭。别哭了。”
Relationships: Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Kudos: 12





	菠萝，时光机和德罗宁DMC-12

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢游戏大佬们为我们创造如此丰富多彩的世界，我什么都不拥有，一切只为致敬。以下是涉及到的全部游戏梗：
> 
> 孤岛惊魂4  
> 神秘海域（德雷克系列）  
> 最终幻想14（艾欧泽亚大陆）  
> 星露谷物语  
> GTA5  
> 魔兽世界  
> 龙与地下城  
> 辐射  
> 荒野大镖客2（草莓镇）  
> 我的世界（虚拟图书馆）  
> 刺客信条（圣母院）

1.

诺兰痛恨网络游戏，痛恨绿洲，因为它们搞垮了他的事业和未来后半段的人生。现在他在监狱里，没有半点自由，这也都是网络游戏的错。

所以，他在监狱的第五年，当狱卒带着所有编号是8102开头的囚犯，来到"操场"，告诉他们放风时间到了的时候，诺兰盯着面前一连串的设备，眼睛都直了。

"这一定哪儿出了问题。"他喃喃自语。

他的舍友老杰克对他很好，此时出声解释，"每人每周有两次机会，一次五个小时。"

"我原本以为进了这里面终于能彻底摆脱这些玩意了。"诺兰环顾四周。这房间够大，至少得有一百台体感模拟器。是那种有些过时的型号，但似乎功能正常，边上打着特殊的标签，监狱特供，当然了。

"据说是上个季度新实施的政策。上面有人投了一大笔钱，表现好的家伙就可以分配到这儿来，剩下的那些还是去洗衣房。不过我们的活动范围不像普通玩家哪里都能去，有限得很。账号也不一样，别人一看就知道我们是囚犯。而且在里面绝大多数时间还是要给工厂打工。"

"打工……？"

"监狱也得盈利，"老杰克说，"IOI的契约中心不在了，但活儿可没变少，总得有人干，现在不就是我们了。"

"狗屎。"诺兰被狱卒推搡到了其中一辆机器前，在橡胶警棍的威胁下戴上了耳机和目镜。他向来识时务，这种时候做什么无谓的反抗都是没有意义的。这五年里他已经学会了很多，比如永远别跟人耍横，比如尽量不要去洗衣房，比如认命。

2.

他的新角色被强制性永远穿着橙色连体服，让其他玩家大老远就能知道这是出来帮工的囚犯。任何人都能点开他的人物属性面板，在里面看到那个能将他立刻强制登出的"安全词"，他的背包存储不了任何道具，也绑定不了任何装备，所有他在游戏里赚到的金币，一旦登出就会彻底清零。

一切发生在这一年的三月份，一个周三，诺兰被分配到九号机，工作内容是在地下城里搜集那些玩家角色死亡后偶尔会掉落的装备。昨天他在洗衣房里跟沃尔夫那群变态打了一架，单方面被揍，而且——按照老杰克的话——哭得像个小姑娘——但至少败坏了那群杂种们的兴致，现在诺兰脸上还挂着彩，目镜下缘总磨蹭着伤口，他感觉很糟。但活儿还是得干，所以他的坏脾气情有可原。

"罗恩格林"遇上他的时候，诺兰刚完成了自己的配额，被允许进地下城入口处的小酒馆休息一会儿。他摸着脸上的伤口，进了门之后低着头往里走。随着他的出现，小酒馆内好像静了那么一点，毕竟这一身橙色也是相当惹眼。没多久诺兰就看到有几个人隔空远远地对着他点着什么。那是在查看诺兰的人物面板。他知道。

要是能选，诺兰根本不想进这里，所有人都是盯着他看。过去他会享受这种万众瞩目的感觉，但现在他知道他们在看什么，看他的耻辱和失败，所以这不一样。但这是他被允许活动的唯一一块和平区域，玩家在这酒馆里不能彼此攻击，如果诺兰出了这里，一个人落单，他知道会发生什么。"龙与地下城"的分级是成人级，暴力在这片区域里限度很高，诺兰过去在同样成人级的"异星战场"和"辐射"的区域里干过，几个玩家曾经相当享受把他活活揍死的过程，反正他是个囚犯，所以他现实生活中也肯定是个人渣，于是一切理所当然。信不信由你，只要去对了地方，监狱和外头的世界并没有什么本质的区别，人类在哪儿都烂透了。

小酒馆人很吵。墙上挂着盾牌和悬赏任务，头顶两盏生铁吊灯和角落里的火炬架子把大厅照得灯火通明。木头的桌子和凳子都造得低矮简陋，过道上穿梭着身子胖大的npc老板娘，虽然你点什么都会立刻出现在你桌上，但她手里的托盘上永远有一碗土豆炖汤和三碗燕麦粥，另一只手还握着两杯麦酒。食物和饮料都只能短暂地恢复属性点或者增加buff，玩家尝不到味道，但按照这拥挤而相当中世纪的风格，八成也不会好吃。这破地方是韦德接手绿洲后跟他的小女友联手建的，据说这一整个"龙与地下城"区域都是韦德的点子，在两周前，那姑娘跟他分手了之后，韦德还在这酒馆里加了舞娘，如果声望足够，只要付钱就可以带她们到楼上的房间里去快活。这些元素让这小酒馆成了整个地下城最受玩家欢迎的和平区之一，每天都是人满为患。

诺兰低着头继续往里走，只想去个最里面的角落，不引人注目地度过他最后的这四十分钟自由时间。

然后一个人拉住了他的手臂。

"……你撞到我了。"那个声音说。

诺兰回过头，"我不想惹麻烦，"他说，打量了一下同他说话的玩家。同样，对方也在打量他。诺兰面前站着一个有一个半他高，有五个他那么壮的牛头人。他知道目镜后面很可能只是个小学生，但理智在你面对一个面露凶光的牛头人的时候，毫无帮助。他撞到这家伙了吗？诺兰已经想不起来了，当他再开口，他牙齿都在哆嗦。

"这儿是和平区，兄……兄弟，"诺兰说，向后退，"听着……我很抱歉，我……"

他撞上了后面的什么人。趔趄了一下，诺兰回头看到自己的退路已经被牛头人的同伴堵住了。那家伙个子倒不大，但浑身裹在黑色的破旧斗篷里，腰间别着四把匕首，一看就不像好说话的人。

"——看，如果你们不想我在这儿的话，你们看了我的面板，知道'安全词'的，只要你们说'菠萝'，我就立刻会被强制登出，"诺兰咧开一个犹豫的笑，站直了身子，"……我就能立刻消失。"

"那乐子又在哪儿呢？"牛头人说，冲他走了过来，站在他队友身边，一人一侧架起了诺兰，"你说得对，这里是和平区，但我们可以去遗忘之崖，出门就可以传送。来吧，你这个杀人犯，我们也让你好好尝尝——"

诺兰已经认命了。他试着挣脱了两下，失败了之后就老实地低下头任由对方拖着走了，不过这也跟他肚子上挨的那两拳有关。整个小酒馆没人看向他们，都纷纷移开了目光，继续着之前的话题。甚至有人给角落里的吟游诗人扔了两个金币，点了一首叶岑·弗兰肯之歌。罗恩格林就是这时候出现的。

小提琴和手风琴的旋律纠葛着女诗人的歌声，歌词正唱到"叶岑·弗兰肯快马加鞭离开了丛林，来到了魔山深渊外"。牛头人两个架着诺兰已经走得快到门口，一只脚忽然从走道旁边的桌子边伸了出来，横在了牛头人出门的必经之路上。他们停了下来。

诺兰的头还晕着，此时花了几秒才搞清了状况。他面前是个大帅逼。

那个拦下他们的家伙穿着一身全套的骑士铠甲，银光闪闪，亮白的穗子，胸甲上绘着一只白天鹅纹章。他在地下城里的职业应当是战士，巨剑立在墙角，盾牌竖在脚边，骚包到周围半米内的空气仿佛都在隐隐发光。诺兰看不到他的脸，但他看上去要多高玩有多高玩，而且他气质真的帅爆了。只有三个词能形容他给人的感觉：强，有范，有钱。

"放开他，陶诺斯。"高玩大佬说。

他可能有七八百级了，在地下城玩家实力榜上有名有姓的那种。诺兰想。他仰脸看了一眼牛头人，在那张毛绒并且黝黑的脸上看出了绿光。陶诺斯怕他。

"别多管闲事，罗恩格林。"牛头人恶狠狠地说，"别说得好像我们才是恶霸一样。你看看这家伙的面板！他杀了人！"

"我知道。"大佬在诺兰的注视下离开了桌子，缓缓站起了身。在诺兰眼里，这位战士的声音仿佛自带管风琴和唱诗班伴奏。"但你又是个什么东西？……他杀的是你的亲人吗，陶诺斯？你有什么资格代为惩罚他？"

这位大佬是天使下凡。诺兰呆呆地看着站在了他们面前的这位好心肠老兄，他稍微挺直了些，下意识想让自己看起来体面点，但双脚还是够不到地面，诺兰努力了几下，然后沮丧地放弃了。

"你要罩着这家伙？"陶诺斯低吼道，"……'公正的天鹅骑士'哪儿去了？"

在诺兰的注视下，大佬的面甲慢慢转向了他。诺兰看不见他的脸，但他隐约知道，大佬就是在盯着他看。

这位地下城称号是"天鹅骑士"大佬伸出右手在面前虚点了几下，然后停住了。诺兰意识到他翻出了自己公开权限的人物面板，正在阅读。他或许在检验陶诺斯的话是不是真的。酒馆里鸦雀无声，这段冲突显然非常惹人注意，显然这位衣着光鲜靓丽到炫目的大佬在这片区域知名度不小。

忽然之间，诺兰意识到，大佬如果放弃他，只是一念之间。毕竟以他自己来看，都不大找得到自己在游戏世界里不值得被这么对待的理由。

一股莫名的恐惧席卷了他。一是因为这位大佬的游戏角色形象实在是太伟光正，让他几乎神魂颠倒，二是因为他还对那种体验有印象，老天，那可是太疼太疼了。

"……帮……帮帮我，先生。"诺兰费力地说。

他这句话对面前这位大佬产生了一点诺兰尚不能理解的动容。对方沉思了一会儿，然后开口。

"我不重复第二遍。"大佬说，"放下他。如果你想，接下来我们去遗忘之崖pvp。想清楚再决定。"

牛头人在这位见义勇为的白天鹅骑士的注视下败下阵来，狠狠地将诺兰扔在地上。"后天下午三点钟，遗忘之崖一对一。……你嚣张太久了，罗恩格林，得有人给你醒醒脑子。输的人从此滚出麦德逊酒馆，你的话，我要你这套天鹅骑士的史诗套装，还得把这个'公正者'的称号摘了。"

"如果你输了，把'我妄图挑战公正者失败还输光了家底'这句话放到你的社交状态首页，置顶一个月。"大佬说。

"前提是你得赢，小子，"陶诺斯放下狠话，"别到时候不认账。"

大佬伸手从背包栏中翻了翻，最后拿出了一张闪着金光的契约，他一只手握住卷轴的一端，将另一端递给陶诺斯。

"老规矩，"他说，"违者删号。"

太帅了。当金光闪过，契约定下，牛头人带着同伴骂骂咧咧地离开的时候，诺兰已经看傻了。

他甚至花了好几秒才想起来从地上爬起来。

大佬低头看着他，过了一会儿，他向诺兰伸出一只手。

诺兰慢慢握了上去，借着大佬的力气重新站了起来。

酒馆里恢复了喧哗，危机过去了。诺兰心有余悸，整个房间里现在只有大佬面前这张桌子空。当大佬坐回了之前的位子，诺兰坐到了他对面。

"介意我在这里坐下吗，先生？不介意？好的。"诺兰说。

这是他自打进了监狱起头一次对监狱外头的人像正常社会人那样交际，说实话他都快忘了要怎么做了。诺兰紧张得要死。高玩先生还是全副武装不露一点皮肤的盔甲，就连他手上都带着厚重的皮手套，诺兰对他一无所知，他面前这家伙设定的种族，长相，表情，反应，好恶，全都是空白。他只知道大佬作风极帅，声望高得吓人，地下城的职业是战士，ID叫罗恩格林，不太喜欢说话，而且心情不好。

——因为罗恩格林和诺兰之间的桌子上，已经几乎摆满了麦酒的木杯，而他手里还拿着一个，正在往嘴里灌。绿洲弄不了虚拟味觉，但罗恩格林ID旁边的状态栏上有个鲜红的"烂醉"buff加持。

"谢了，大佬。"诺兰小声说。

终于，距离诺兰坐下已经过了十多分钟，这正在酗酒的圣骑士罗恩格林头一次抬起了头，正视了诺兰。

诺兰心里既紧张又期待，眼巴巴地看着大佬，等着大佬开口跟他说话。

又过去了好像几十年那么久的十几秒，罗恩格林开了口。

"菠萝。"他说。

什么？——没等他反应过来，诺兰已经被一串尖锐的警报声打断了，他的目镜和设备已经离线：他被使用安全词强制登出了。

3.

几天后，又一次能去绿洲的时候，诺兰在地下城的玩家等级榜单上搜索了一下罗恩格林的ID，竟然没看到。他不死心地在前一百里面仔仔细细地找了一遍，既没有看到天鹅骑士，也没有看到公正者的信息。他倒是找到了牛头人，排名第七，982级，不过该用户已注销在地下城的游玩权限了。

他又在干完活之后去了两趟小酒馆，但大佬显然没在里面。他好像凭空消失了，让诺兰怀疑之前那场偶遇是不是只是他的一个梦。但当他又一次站到了麦德逊酒馆里，再没有人上前找他的麻烦。

监狱的账号没法给正常玩家发送好友请求，他这回是彻底找不到大佬了。

诺兰伸手叫住老板娘，"我想查一下有关'公正者'的信息。"

老板娘把手里的托盘放到了他的桌子上，掐着腰，低头看他。诺兰又一次心生畏惧，监狱账号没法保有个人资产，也就是说他捏不了脸，所有的外设都是他领到账号后的初始设定。也就是说，诺兰现在在游戏里，看上去就像他五年前拍的入狱照的样子。比现在更年轻，更有精神。要知道现在的诺兰在监狱里都不怎么挺起胸膛走路了，这五年里他就学会了一样东西：不引人注意。而这样东西把他的精干和骄傲都毁了。

诺兰往后缩了一下。"呃……拜托？"

"公正者是区域玩家可以领取的称号，要得到麦迪逊酒馆的公正者称号，首先至少要取得过半地下城玩家的认可。"老板娘说，"称号者必须有对区域事件进行公正裁决的义务和能力。现在麦迪逊酒馆的公正者是天鹅骑士罗恩格林。"

"瞧……我没法找到他，如果他再来的话，"诺兰说，"能不能帮我递个口信？"

"乐意帮任何公正者相关的忙。"

"就说，就说……我叫索兰托，他八成还记得我因为两周前他看过我的面板——每周三和周五我会来这儿，我想当面谢谢他当时为我出头。其实他为什么不在等级排行榜里我也挺纳闷的，但那样问就太出格了，毕竟我们才刚刚认识——哦，就这些就行了，谢谢，感激不尽。"诺兰说。

4.

留完口信，诺兰就还真没想再见到罗恩格林了。毕竟对方也没什么答应的理由，诺兰一整个周末都在回忆自己在口信中的说辞。当你要在监狱里呆上十五年，无论花多久幻想网上一见钟情的对象，你都有大把的时间。

他越想越觉得机会渺茫，只觉得自己表现得像个变态和初中生的综合体，但也不怪他，他有五年多没跟外面的世界的正常人交谈了，他好像做什么都是错的。

所以当又一个周三，诺兰拖着疲惫的步子走进麦德逊酒馆，在老位置见到罗恩格林坐在那里的身影的时候，他有那么一会儿就站在了原地，半个字都说不出来，也迈不动步子。

是罗恩格林发现的他。白色的骑士还是那副全身铠甲，桌上摆着一排麦酒，看样子也刚到，还没开始喝。在一阵金属碰撞声中，罗恩格林好像远远地冲着站在门口的诺兰扬了扬下巴。

诺兰走了过去。"你好，我的真名是——"

"停。"罗恩格林对着他竖起手掌，打断了他。诺兰之前已经打了一大堆腹稿，但被强行打断，搞得他很难受，也更加紧张了。他感觉自己双脚开始发软。

罗恩格林看了他一会儿，让他再开口，那盔甲下面传出来的声音好像闷笑了两声。"我们才见过一面，你就告诉我你的真名？"

诺兰皱了下眉头，"我看不出哪里不行。"他说，"而且如果我们要开展对话的话，我不想让你称呼我这个，"他指了指自己胸前印着的一串数字，845927，那是他的收监号，也是他顶在头上的ID。

"如果你不想被那么称呼，那你最开始或许可以在决定谋杀别人前重新考虑一下。"罗恩格林笑了一声，但他说的内容让诺兰血都变冷了，"……索兰托。"

就这样。他的人生已经让韦德彻底毁了，他竟然还有胆子期望这一回会有什么不同。

在上中学的时候，诺兰就总被班里的托马斯欺负。诺兰·索兰托将来会成为社会的精英，而托马斯进不了常春藤，毕业以后就去老爹的修车店帮忙，但他不在乎。毕业舞会上诺兰被托马斯当众把一整杯冰沙泼在了裤裆上，那是他离掉眼泪最近的一次了。而现在，现在诺兰正跟那时候的感受一模一样。

不过罗恩格林说话的语气让他捡起了一点点过去领导世界第二大互联网巨头时的勇气，诺兰不知道为什么，罗恩格林总让他觉得自己还是那个过去的索兰托。

"只是澄清一下，"诺兰站直了身子，他声音很轻，低着头，但语速快而流利，"那是公司董事会的决定，我只是IOI的诸多齿轮里比较核心的一个。碾死人是整个机器的功劳。而且并没有人死。我的罪名是杀人未遂。"

"你是说那不是你的错？"罗恩格林问，拿起一杯麦酒。

"我已经失去了一切。"诺兰回答，"我是说我早就还清了我的那份过错了，现在都是代人受过。"

罗恩格林放下了酒杯，望着他。"……代谁受过？"

"比我更有影响力的那些人。"诺兰说，"这是世界运行的规则，我清楚得很，没什么意见，这不是抱怨，只是澄清。"

一小会儿沉默。

"为什么你觉得有必要向我澄清？"罗恩格林最后问，"过去我见过你，索兰托。你当时意气风发，整个IOI都在你手里，你表现得好像世界都在你脚下——那时候你看上去可不像在乎别人看法的样子。"

"你过去是IOI的员工？"诺兰一愣。

罗恩格林摇了摇头，"不，"他说，但语气缓和了不少，"我更像是……那时候我独立工作（I worked alone）。"

诺兰还记得自己刚进IOI的时候好像是负责过一段时间收购合并优秀独立工作室的任务，那段时间他见过不少独立游戏制作人。罗恩格林或许就是其中的一个。

"如果是那样的话，我肯定试图招揽过你，我只亲自面见那些有潜力的家伙，"诺兰说，"但你又没进IOI，怎么，事情出了岔子？"

"差不多吧，在面试环节，我发现自己受不了IOI的运营理念。"罗恩格林回答，仰头喝光了一杯麦酒，把空杯推到一边。"恕我冒犯，你们表现得好像一群郊狼，而且没一个人是真正热爱游戏的。"

诺兰渐渐被激出一丝丝久违的怒意来。愤怒在监狱里可不是好事，太久不使用，他都有些忘了这是什么感觉了。他开口总结，语气生硬，"你热爱游戏，而且受不了跟那些没那么狂热的粉丝共处一室。"

"对，我喜欢游戏。" 罗恩格林坦然地说，"这不是什么可耻的事。"

"哦，我不喜欢游戏。"诺兰几乎是咬着牙了，"……这也不是什么可耻的事……只是现在越来越少的人还记得这一点。"

他说的话好像多多少少震住了罗恩格林。有几秒骑士没说话，只是低头喝闷酒。过了一会儿，他又开口，"你还没回答我的问题。"

哦，那个问题，有关为什么诺兰要向他澄清。行吧，诺兰·索兰托现在站在这儿，用着形象跟自己完全一样的角色，一身囚服，身无分文，饱受歧视，一无所有，他得告诉眼前这家伙他为什么觉得罗恩格林这么特殊，他得告诉他为什么自己讨厌游戏。因为游戏里也就是打打杀杀，和各种竞争，都是强者欺凌弱者，为了那些狗屁经验、金币和声望。那些狂热粉丝们到处宣称绿洲比现实世界更美好，去他的吧——据他所知，那些虚拟世界跟现实相比并不更好也不更坏，唯一的区别就是虚拟的玩意毫无意义。

——而罗恩格林是他在整个绿洲里唯一站出来保护了他这个弱到被欺凌都理所应当的弱鸡的强者。

那才是真正的英雄。他满足了索兰托小时候在所有童话书里读过的关于英雄的幻想。

真的，想到这里，诺兰意识到自己真的已经孤独了太久。如果罗恩格林之前没对他的身份表示任何在意的话，诺兰八成会立刻把他当成自己的上帝。天父赦免一切的罪，若你真心悔过，并已经偿还。

但罗恩格林没有。现在他对诺兰冷嘲热讽的，倒让诺兰觉得他有些真实起来。

"……因为你是个好人。"诺兰说，"这种东西在哪儿都很少见，无论是绿洲里还是绿洲外。"

罗恩格林没有再回答。但他这回没有再直接把诺兰强制登出，也没立刻离开，所以诺兰假定他们之间已经有所进步。

他坐在了罗恩格林的对面，安静地看着他一杯接一杯把桌上的麦酒全部喝完。诺兰没那么多时间，在罗恩格林喝到第二十六杯的时候，他的时间到了，在只有诺兰自己能听到的范围内，警报声响了起来。再见面就要两天后，但诺兰看着面前闪闪发光的天鹅骑士，觉得自己可以等。

"很高兴你来了。"诺兰说了这句他原本想在最开始说的话，然后在罗恩格林面前化成了泡沫。

摘下手套和目镜的时候，诺兰迷迷糊糊地开始想，罗恩格林一直在喝闷酒——他到底是在为什么事而烦心啊？

5.

这个周五，他去地下城第五层打扫战场。第五层boss是一个名叫墨菲斯特的龙裔，被杀到红血的时候会发个全场的AOE大招，今天来挑战的这个小队显然小看了它的威力，全灭在了这里。他们每个人等级都很高，家底丰厚，团灭现场看起来像是金库，如果两小时内没人收集，这些金币和装备都会被和关卡一起刷新，墨菲斯特会出现，罪恶大厅会恢复原样，但这些金光闪闪的财富可就都没了。

诺兰和他的小组一共十人，加上三个监工，负责这块区域。

他正弯腰想要捡起一块玛依斯帝蓝水晶，面前却突然出现了一双靴子。

诺兰抬起头，看到罗恩格林——还是穿着那身铠甲，背着盾，挎着剑，就站在他面前。

"这块区域被封锁了，"诺兰说，"俄亥俄州立监狱买了三个小时。"

"玩家被封锁在外。"罗恩格林回答，"我不是玩家。"

"马上就会有人过来把你赶走的，你最好在这之前就传送走。"诺兰说，他看见罗恩格林的ID旁醉酒的状态，"你喝醉了？"

罗恩格林一动都没动过，他看上去好像一座完美的空盔甲展示。只有声音从面甲底下传来，"没人能在绿洲喝醉，"他说，"这只是个轻度晕眩buff加了一点点麻痹改过来的，效果是一样的。"

听上去罗恩格林是个做游戏的。

"你似乎对这里很熟。"诺兰远远地看了一眼监工的位置，拉着罗恩格林转了个圈，去了大厅角落，书架和柱子挡住了他们两个都身影。"你参与这里的设计了？"

"整个地下城都是我一个人的点子。"

"但我听说这地方是韦德·沃兹做出来的。"诺兰说，瞪着罗恩格林，"我的天，那个卑鄙小人，他偷了你的点子！怪不得你那么……颓废。"

"不，我是……嗯？"罗恩格林忽然停下，"你为什么关心我的状态？"

这个问题诺兰选择无视。"嘿，听着，这是件大事，你该去告他。韦德·沃兹现在的声望，这世上有的是高端律师会免费帮你打这门官司的。"

"……我不知道。"罗恩格林说，他的语气甚至带着一丝让诺兰觉得十分恨铁不成钢的揶揄，"沃兹的律师团很厉害。"

"为什么你表现得好像没什么大不了的？"诺兰几乎要喊出来了，但又压低了声音，"——这是你的东西！你竟然不去放手一搏把它拿到手？！你在想什么？"

罗恩格林没说话，只是看着他。诺兰兀自愤慨了一会儿，只是越想越气，"——你刚刚说你不是玩家，这又是什么意思？沃兹通过这个特殊权限收买了你？让你像档案馆的那老家伙一样做玩家npc？"

想了想，罗恩格林回答，"差不多吧……我身上只有这一身装备，不能购买其他道具，为了平衡性也不能去杀怪涨经验。我只接受玩家的pvp挑战，也不能做挑战的发起人。赢了我的人就能把这身装备给他了。"

"我的天。"诺兰说，"沃兹偷了你的点子，就给你这么点东西，还让你给他做野图boss。他是魔鬼。"

“还好。”罗恩格林说，“其实你有点误会了。”

“……你又要指摘我追名逐利了吗？”诺兰问。

罗恩格林没说话。

“你不该卖掉地下城这个点子的，”诺兰说，“它绝对能让你大赚一笔。你真的不是个做生意的料。”

“……我女朋友也这么说。”

诺兰一下子没喘上气。“你女朋友？”

好的，他的梦中情人不但性取向笔直，还已经有主了。

“前女友，”罗恩格林说，“地下城上线的一周后她就离开了我。我的意思是……我们还是最好的朋友，但有些东西就是行不通。”说完这个，他陷入了一小会儿沉思，然后忽然醒悟过来，“……妈的……”罗恩格林低声咒骂了一句，“我干嘛要跟你说这个，大块头说得对，我是该多跟人谈谈了。”

“嘿，我永远在这儿。”诺兰举起双手，“而且你看，我在现实中也不认识你，绝对安全。”

“你意识到你在毛遂自荐做我的心理医生吧？”

诺兰耸耸肩，“如果你之前真的认识我，那你就该知道，我对保守秘密很在行。”他指了一下自己胸前俄亥俄州立监狱的字样，“而且我哪儿也去不了。”

罗恩格林看了他一会儿，然后说了一句诺兰怎么也没想到的话。

“或许我错了，”罗恩格林慢慢地对他说，“……你或许还算是个有趣的人。”

诺兰咧开嘴笑了，而且——他自己都没注意到——隐约带着点倨傲，就像他过去时的那样。“那个，是我这辈子头一次得到类似的评价。”

“你可以变得有趣，”罗恩格林点点头，纠正道，“……只要你想。”

“如果我想，我能做到任何事。”这句话没经任何思索就流出了诺兰的嘴巴。在他意识到之前，他已经把它说出来了。但在看人这方面，诺兰·索兰托很少出错，罗恩格林是个好人，他没有拿这句话里的漏洞跟诺兰现在的尴尬处境联系起来取笑他，毕竟这一身橙色的囚服还是挺显眼的。

罗恩格林只是说，“那也改变不了你是个流行文化白痴的事实。”

“我不在乎那个。”诺兰回答，“我又对那些东西不感兴趣。”

“但你对我感兴趣？”

诺兰噎住了。他现在庆幸监狱里的设备太差，在现实世界里他耳朵都烧得通红，但在游戏里他看上去只像被鱼刺卡住了嗓子。

“我——我——我——我对任何跟韦德·沃兹对着干的事情都感兴趣。”他说谎道。

所幸罗恩格林没有再深究。“下周你最好快点干活，我要带你去看一样东西。”他说，把双手放在了耳边，“我知道你的账号没法加好友，但我找得到你，没关系。”

“明白。”

“那就再见了，诺兰，”罗恩格林说，“你可别爽约。”

诺兰耸耸肩，“我还能跑掉不成吗？”

“这倒也是。你最好开始做事了，你的监工正往这边走呢。”

“妈的。”

诺兰弯下腰，从地上随便拿个一个看上去价值不菲的魔法书。一抬头，罗恩格林已经化成了泡沫，消失在了他的眼前。

6.

诺兰爽约了。

他跟人起了争端。那群一直看他不顺眼的大块头们没法在洗衣房堵到他，只能在餐厅里用午饭泼了他一头一脸。番茄汤淋了诺兰满身，幸好已经不怎么烫了。

有两天的时间诺兰都躺在医疗室的病床上，他一只手打了石膏，左眼乌青，别的倒没太大伤势。第三天的时候，狱警来了，告诉他，"你有人找"。

这倒是稀奇。诺兰没有家人，在名利场上交下的那几个狐朋狗友也都是靠金钱和把柄维系的，自打他进了监狱，已经彻底跟文明社会绝缘，他不觉得会有谁来探视他。往探监区走的那一路，诺兰都在想可能是谁，直到狱警推开了门，他在大厅最角落的桌旁看到了韦德·沃兹的身影，他心里才停止犯嘀咕。

——事实上他一切心理活动在那一瞬间全没了。诺兰傻啦吧唧地站在门口，眨了眨眼睛。

"我在做梦。"他对自己咕哝。

然而显然这句自言自语的声音太大，韦德·沃兹抬头看见了他，站了起来，隔着一个大厅，远远地盯着他看。

又一部分的诺兰只想扭头就走，但这样子看上去会像是韦德把他吓走了，所以他犹豫了一下，还是向韦德走了过去。

很多人骤然变成社会精英的时候，都会高档西装三件套不离身，但韦德·沃兹不一样。他头发剪短了，显得利落了很多，穿了一件姜黄色的机车夹克，下身是牛仔裤和靴子——真的，他看起来一点都不宅了，虽然也仍旧只像个大男孩，但任谁现在看见韦德·沃兹，都会把他跟修车店那些光着上身洗车的小伙子联系在一起。他看上去像消防队员，像橄榄球明星，像花花公子，倒是帅得要死，就是不像现在这世上最有钱的人，又或是五年前那个游戏宅男了。

这家伙暴富了之后肯定没少健身。

韦德盯着诺兰走近，全程看着他的脸。直到诺兰坐下，他才慢吞吞地在诺兰对面的椅子上也坐下了。

“你的脸怎么了？”韦德·沃兹的第一句话。

“不关你事。”诺兰说。“你来做什么？”

韦德·沃兹有半晌没说话，最后他回答，“我路过。这里的设备要更新换代，我来看有没有必要继续注资。”

靠。

“原来你就是那个无聊到给监狱里装游戏机的家伙。”诺兰有些咬牙切齿。

“的确需要大量人手和商机来维持绿洲正常工作。”韦德回答，有些心不在焉地做着他根本没有必要对诺兰做的解释，“从玩家变成管控者之后事情变了很多。”

现在韦德·沃兹在诺兰眼里，除了创意小偷之外，又多了个双重标准的标签。你看，IOI就不行，他就可以。妈的。

“你到底打不打算告诉我你脸上到底是怎么弄的？”韦德又问了一遍。

他不打算。“我在这里过得丰富多彩。”诺兰回答，“我凭什么告诉你？除非你至少坦白你为什么要来见我？”他耸了耸肩，“为什么会有任何人来看我？”

“你真的混得不怎么样，即使是在外头的时候。”韦德说，“真的这五年一个人都没来看过你吗？”

“他们要么欠我的钱，要么欠我的人情，要么被我抓着把柄，希望我消失的人太多。”诺兰说，“这跟我处事手法没有半点关系。如果我想，我当然可以做那个好好先生，我只是没那么干。”

韦德讥讽地看着他，“只要你想。”他尖酸地说，完全没有买账。好吧，至少他尽力了。

“……这他妈莫名其妙。”诺兰被逼到骂了脏话，“你到底有什么事？我要走了。”

“别！”韦德·沃兹忽然说，一瞬间他似乎看起来有些着急，不过诺兰想了想，觉得他实在没理由啊，所以又觉得是自己看错了。“我告诉你我为什么来。”他看着诺兰说。

“我听着呢。”

“你放了某人的鸽子。”韦德·沃兹说。

罗恩格林。天鹅骑士。大佬。哦。

“他拜托你来？”诺兰问，忽然感觉有些紧张，还很局促，“他拜托你来看我？”

“检查你有没有突然死掉。”

诺兰一时间不知道该说什么，他感觉有些呼吸急促。喔。这是他没想到的。一直以来他都跟罗恩格林只在绿洲里交流，罗恩格林的形象对他来说就是那一身超现实的中世纪铠甲，直到现在，诺兰才意识到一个问题：他在现实世界中也是存在的。罗恩格林背后是有一个人在操控的。

好吧，现在他就开始对罗恩格林本人是什么样子开始想入非非了。

韦德·沃兹在叫他。

“嗯？”诺兰回过神来。

“我说了缘由，”韦德·沃兹说，“该你了。你的脸是怎么了？”

“——你要回去转告他是吗？”

韦德又用那种古怪的目光看了他一会儿，“……算是吧。”

诺兰犹豫了一会儿，“不，还是不了。别告诉他。就说我忘了。”

“你忘了。”

“你能不能别再用那种语气重复我说话了？”

韦德·沃兹耸了耸肩，“好吧，”他说，“那你至少把真相告诉我。要让我帮你撒谎的话，我需要知道真相。让我猜猜，被人揍了？”

“……好吧。”诺兰没有办法，而且他觉得告诉韦德·沃兹也没什么大不了的，“我可不是什么讨人喜欢的人。而这里的家伙都比较……野蛮。”

韦德看起来好像想说什么，但最后他只是摸着自己的夹克拉链边缘，说，“‘只要你想’那部分又出了什么问题？”

“你真的很烦。”诺兰说，“你过去就很烦，你现在还是很烦。”

“这种事经常发生吗？”

“什么？哦，不，”诺兰回答，“他们买通了狱警，而且我又不是什么风评良好的好人。瞧，事实就是几乎所有人都知道我，所以，嗯，狱警睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过只对我了。”

“所以你还是经常被揍得鼻青脸肿。”韦德·沃兹说。

“也不是经常。”诺兰为自己辩解，“我平时不……好吧，也有我的原因。”

“也有你的原因？”

“告诉你别再那么说话了！”诺兰说，“我……平时我都会稍微躲着一点。不值得硬碰硬嘛，结果那天我——啧。我不知道。”

尴尬地沉默了一小会儿，诺兰继续道，“可能就是有的时候我也会生气。”

“……那倒没错，”韦德靠回了椅背，微笑了起来，“当年打彩蛋关卡的时候，第三关里面的所有玩家都见识过了。”

“你到底还能不能放过这茬了？”诺兰回答，但令人惊讶的是，这竟然让他感觉很放松。

出乎他的意料，这还算场令人愉快的对话。

他没说是和罗恩格林的相处让他找回了过去自由人时期自己的那种傲气，下意识地显露了出来，才给自己引来了灾祸，但他们两个都短暂地笑了一下，诺兰觉得丢脸，也没说。

韦德临走前，诺兰问他：“呃……他没生气吧？”

“谁？”韦德都走到了门口，闻言停下来，有那么几秒他看起来是彻彻底底的困惑，接着他反应过来，“哦，那个。”

“如果你回去见到他，告诉他我很抱歉。”诺兰讨厌对韦德低声下气，所以说得很艰难，但这是为了大佬。他想。“我不是故意爽约的。”

韦德看了他好一会儿，脸上又是那种诺兰看不懂的表情。接着他开口：“你不用道歉，这不是你的错。”

诺兰因为他语气里的那点同情而浑身难受，该死，他必须得调动全身的毅力让自己不要给韦德好脸色，内心深处，为了这句话，他真的有点感动。

“这是我们两个之间的事，”诺兰生硬地说，“跟你没关系，沃兹。”

韦德举起双手，“遵命，先生。”然后他对诺兰开口，语气很温和，“——他没生气，我向你保证，就是有些担心你。没别的。”

诺兰当天晚上睡了个好觉。

有人在担心他。这种感觉真不错。他梦见自己将蜡烛全部一一吹灭，然后被罗恩格林引到了一张有着夸张装饰的紫色帷幔大床边，诺兰爬上去之后感觉它柔软舒适得好像睡在云彩上。天鹅骑士在黑暗中卸下自己的盔甲，温柔却坚定地分开他的腿，诺兰感觉自己被炽热有力的手臂拥抱，他被以一种缓慢至极的节奏开垦到极致，没有面孔的罗恩格林俯下身吻他，但当对方开口，诺兰听到的却是韦德·沃兹的声音在叫他的名字。

清晨时诺兰惊醒，房间里还是冷得像冰窖，但他硬得发疼。

这都是些什么破事啊。他把脸埋进了手掌中。好的那只，介于他另一只手还被固定在石膏里，自我安慰的效果也同时减半了。

他觉得更糟了。

7.

诺兰再一次能上模拟机，已经是两个月后的事了。

这回他倒是有点迫不及待，老杰克看他的眼神让诺兰以为自己重新回到中学时代，当初他妈也是这么看自己，这眼神叫关爱网瘾少年。

“你误会了。”诺兰和杰克正在排队等待上机，时间还来得及他解释。

老杰克不买他的账。“我们都能理解的。”他耸了耸肩，“在这里呆上三个月就没人受得了了——这里有什么？水泥墙，水泥地，水泥天花板。在这里最差也不过是去拓荒时期的地图里摘棉花，只是那里头至少也还有太阳。”说到这儿他停了一下，终于意识到不对劲，“操，哪个傻逼分配的任务？黑人都被分去密西西比了。”

“操。”不管是哪个班头有这么政治不正确的的邪恶幽默感，诺兰很敬畏地附和了一句。

他没再辩驳，因为网瘾和网恋相比后者好像更丢脸一点。网瘾就网瘾吧。

老杰克研究投诉流程去了，他心不在焉。诺兰脑子里想的都是罗恩格林。六周过去了，大佬还记得他吗？

这次他的任务是跟其他几个囚犯一起进行马车护送。车里装着二十万金币，他们的任务是确保不被那些亡命徒玩家们截胡，顺利送去草莓镇银行就万事大吉，交易中心就在那里。草莓镇的银行是唯一一处不能被抢的银行，那儿也设有全地图唯一一个可以关押声名狼藉的玩家的警署，强制的和平区。

这次任务只花了三个小时就搞定了，随车走在草莓镇的主路上时，诺兰在警署门口看到了一个身影。

他注意到是因为那身影的人物建模在他的视角里罩着一种蒙蒙的蓝色光芒。在绿洲里如果你遇到自己好友，且对方还没有加入任何小队，就会有这种特效。

诺兰吓傻了，他点开自己的人物面板，竟然在那个一直锁住的空白好友列表后发现了一行新出现的id。罗恩格林。

他吞咽了一下，点开了警署门口那家伙的ID。罗恩格林。天啊。

大佬什么时候加了他的好友？不对，诺兰盯着那个身影，大佬到底是怎么办到的？

罗恩格林正背对着他，站在赏金猎人接任务的布告栏前和一个女性建模的玩家对话。“你确定吗？”女玩家正在尖叫，“你真的他妈的确定吗？”

“当然了，”罗恩格林回答，“我给你转过去三十万。无论你想在哪儿办婚礼都没问题了，不过我有个主意，如果在绿洲的话……”

“我有预感你要说专属定制了，”女人捂住了胸口，“你要说专属定制了，对吗？”

罗恩格林听上去低笑了一下，“对，专属定制。但是这是个惊喜，我不能说。我是为了你，你要知道，这跟瑞克没关系。”

“我爱惊喜！”

诺兰的车队已经走得远了，他必须跟上，不能再听下去了。

他带着痛苦最后回头看了一眼罗恩格林的背影。大佬今天是一身黑，黑色的牛仔帽，黑色的宽大夹克，黑色的皮革手套，黑色的紧身粗布裤子，黑色的马靴，黑色的蒙面巾在脑后打结，但他靴子上绣着天鹅的图样，不知道那是什么材料，总之在月光下正泛着莹莹银光，他腰间插着的双枪甚至也是银白色。这张地图还原的是西部时代，处处细节力求的是真实，风餐露宿的玩家绝大多数也都是脏兮兮的。而罗恩格林这一身出来，从骨子里透露出一种和这地方格格不入的骚包感，他干净整洁，身上花纹精致——每处细节都在告诉别人，这人要么是顶级npc，要么是阔佬。

——罗恩格林穿这身也漂亮极了。诺兰想。但他在跟人讨论结婚典礼。妈的。

每次遇到罗恩格林，诺兰就总能同时有坠入爱河和失恋被甩的奇妙体验。

他感觉心里酸酸的，摸着下巴和车队一起去银行交了任务。

是不是因为韦德按照约定告诉了他，诺兰是因为忘了才爽约的，所以罗恩格林也懒得再理他了？这么一想，诺兰又有点怨恨韦德，即使他心中的一小部分正在替沃兹喊冤枉。

诺兰和牢友们站在银行大门口，上头又给他们派了新任务。他几乎有点自怨自艾，直到有人在背后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嗨。”罗恩格林心情好像不错，诺兰回头，就看见他抬手压了一压帽檐。老土又傻气的牛仔礼，诺兰心中一个很像他自己的声音评价道，而诺兰本身感觉自己的心脏被子弹击中，轰的一下炸成烟花。

真的太帅了。

“我原本还以为换了身行头至少能看到你的脸了。”诺兰说，腿都软了。“嗨。”罗恩格林是在这里等他。这想法让他飘飘欲仙。

说完他才想起自己还和别人在一起，但奇怪的事发生了，站在他旁边的狱友只是奇怪地看了他一眼就收回了目光。诺兰看了看罗恩格林：“哇，你开了隐身挂。”

“我是GM账号，一个后门程序的权限还不在话下，否则你以为你的好友列表是怎么回事。”罗恩格林的脸藏在低垂的阔沿帽和蒙面巾之下，但诺兰觉得他是在微笑。

“你真好看不我是说，”诺兰被他拉着向旁边走去，几乎神情恍惚，抬手扇了一下自己才清醒了些，“我还在任务里——”

他回头，见鬼了，他原本站着的地方有一个和他一模一样的人影仍然站在那里。

“分身挂。”诺兰喃喃地说。

“权限。”罗恩格林纠正道。“我要借走你一会儿，可不想被别人打扰。”

诺兰知道他不是那个意思，但他真的很难不为这句话感到窃喜。

他们沿着大路一起走着，月亮又大又亮，以一种现实世界根本不可能的尺寸挂在天上。这乡间土路被照得雪白，今天是工作日，人不太多，草莓镇几乎称得上是静谧，不知名的角落里还传来虫鸣和夜鸟的咕咕声，如果不是诺兰身上鲜艳的橙色连体服，他都要以为这是某次约会了。就好像他们在散步。

“所以，”罗恩格林说，“你没什么想说的吗？”

“什么？不，呃，我该说点什么吗？”

“这样沉默很尴尬，我们要至少走到镇口的传送点。”

“还好吧。”诺兰原本不觉得尴尬，但他都这么说了，也反而觉得有点窘迫，“……我得说实话，监狱生涯可对提升社交能力没什么帮助。你别指望我，我最多也就和你聊聊天气什么的。”

罗恩格林又沉默了一小会儿，接着他说：“我也不太会和人相处。”

意识到这是什么之后，诺兰又有些飘飘欲仙了。他不知道出了什么事，但大佬对他的态度和上次见面时候不太一样了。现在罗恩格林和他说话，好像他们是……是平等的了，好像他们可以做朋友。

又或许是韦德帮自己说了好话。哦，这样就有话题了。

“冒昧问一句，沃兹是你朋友？”诺兰问。

“唔。”罗恩格林回答得很含糊，他反问，“怎么了？那会让你烦心吗？”

“不，当然不，”诺兰吓了一跳，他能感觉到自己说不了之后罗恩格林很明显地松了口气，“他是他，你是你。”

“为什么问这个？”

“——你看，如果你连沃兹这样的人都能成为朋友的话，这证明你平日里一定很好相处。”

他们来到了草莓镇入口处的传送点，罗恩格林却没第一时间开始传送，诺兰还在绞尽脑汁试图找到更多的理由安慰他(他现在觉得罗恩格林现实中大概是那种戴眼镜的宅男，书呆子，穿格纹背心，买超级英雄马克杯的那种)。

“沃兹这样的人，”罗恩格林打断他，慢悠悠地重复了一遍，“沃兹这样的人怎么了？”

“暴力狂，好战分子，傲慢又不懂事的小屁孩……”诺兰太紧张了不敢去观察罗恩格林，他原本还能继续说下去的，但他回忆起来前段时间韦德过来看他时候的样子，愣是没说下去。

“还有呢？”

诺兰气势已经矮了下去，“……你要理解，他真的很能气人，你懂吗？”

“所以你其实不那么觉得？”

他没法说。

——诺兰自从进监狱以后，精神一直处于一种筋疲力竭的紧绷状态，即使是这几次和罗恩格林见面，他也总是有些心惊胆战，怕哪里惹到大佬，败光对方的好感度。但对韦德，诺兰发现自己根本不必顾及这些。或许是因为他俩早就把对彼此的好感度拉到了最低的缘故，诺兰根本不用担心自己在韦德面前展露的到底是不是最差劲的一面。说实话，韦德来看他的那次，短短的十五分钟，真的是诺兰在这些年来感觉最放松的一阵子。

但这种话如果对自己的暗恋对象说，总是好像哪里不对劲，所以诺兰只是说：“他已经成长不少了。”

罗恩格林没说话，只是沉默地点了点头，拉着诺兰的手腕，带他走进了打开的传送门里。

该死。诺兰想。我的语气好像沃兹的老爹一样，我已经到那个年纪了吗？

***

罗恩格林把他带到了大峡谷。

是真的，大峡谷。现实世界的大峡谷已经在七年前的核战中被毁了，现在那里的位置上有挨着的两个弹坑，昔日的景观只能在纪录片里看到了。但现在，他们出了传送门，诺兰发现他们面前正是这片有着橙色岩石的深谷。

他说不出话来，只是一动不动。

“这是一个我手头在做的项目，”罗恩格林站在他身边说，“除了这个，还有大堡礁，圣母院，巨石阵和长城。一期就这些。我想先把被战火毁掉的那些东西复原。二十年前的大审查里他们关闭了全世界范围内的博物馆和艺术馆，但几个黑客组织保留了绝大多数展品的电子扫描样本，我们手头还有一些卢浮宫的建筑资料，二期建设我想把它和大英博物馆恢复出来。三期预计是建一个图书馆，我们可以将这半个世纪以来失去的文字资料都补充进去，你能想象吗？有的国家里《闪灵》是禁书。我们不但要把上世纪所有的三流恐怖小说放进去，我们还要放《肠子》和《洛丽塔》。”

“这是发疯。”诺兰喃喃地说，“这会有多少政治纠纷啊。”

“这只是游戏世界而已，不是吗？”罗恩格林回答，“这完全是非盈利性的，我们会尽可能地规避版权纠纷，最头疼的部分还是去和那些私人收藏家们交涉。不过……在绿洲里没有什么不可能。我们已经在绿洲里做到了统一世界，他们可以去做他们的总统，我是这个世界的国王。”

诺兰被他所描绘的画面吓到了，但也同时很受触动。罗恩格林叫来两匹马，他们两人骑了上去，慢慢地在这秋季的大峡谷里领略风光。

“你会遇到很多难题的。”他中肯地评价道，“会需要很多的帮手，很多的资金，”诺兰感觉自己正逐渐变回那个IOI总监，如果是那个索兰托，他才能帮得上罗恩格林的忙，“会有好多组织给你施压。……这在董事会通过了吗？”顿了顿，他又问，“沃兹同意了吗？”

罗恩格林转向他，语气很奇怪：“你觉得他不会同意？”

“很难想象没有竞技元素的项目会被他通过。”

“你这是偏见。”

“他是个竞技类的玩家，他需要肾上腺素。”

“他也是个书呆子类型的脚本师。”罗恩格林说，“事实上是他在半年前力排众议坚持要做这个项目，还因此跟女朋友闹翻了。”

诺兰目瞪口呆，他是不是听到了什么惊天大八卦？但是眼前还有一个问题，“为什么？”他问。“听上去是在做好事。”

“任何事掺和进了政治，就都会变糟。游戏应该干净，远离这些现实世界的纷争。”罗恩格林说，“她的原话。”他看上去兴致没有之前那么高了。“她说得应该有一定道理，因为沃兹的其他所有朋友都支持她。”

“哈，小女生。”诺兰哼了一下。

这反应倒是让罗恩格林多看了他一眼，“怎么？你不同意？”

“一切都和政治有关( EVERYTHING involves politics)。”诺兰说，“更何况在一个成年人的世界里去追求干净，这也太幼稚了。”他指了指自己，“成年人只有两件事，金钱，”他又指了指罗恩格林，“和荣耀。”

峡谷的风吹过他们脸上，他们的理想主义阿宅罗恩格林反而好像在诺兰这愤世嫉俗的价值观里受到了安慰一样，不那么消沉了，他大概还笑了一声。

怎么会有这么好的人。诺兰想，包括之前龙与地下城的点子，还有现在这个世界文化遗产复原，罗恩格林好像真的什么都不图。上次和韦德见面后他查了最近几年的新闻，看上去韦德一直在赛车，极限运动，以及在跟女友分手后和各种超模闹花边新闻，花花公子而已，而罗恩格林都在负责韦德的这些项目，甚至没有留下名字。

“还有第三件事。”罗恩格林说。他下了马，来到一处峡谷边缘的平台处，下方就是万丈深渊，但这里观景真的无比壮观，让你感觉人类个体是如此渺小，在时间的风中只不过是一粒沙土而已。

诺兰跟着他，来到他身边。

狂风吹得罗恩格林的黑色披风不断翻滚，他一只手按住自己的帽子，另一只手拉住了诺兰。

“还有爱。”他说。

下一瞬间，诺兰猛地发现他们身边的场景变了，原本光秃秃的岩壁和土地上被摆上了白色的鲜花，平台边缘多了一处被白纱和香槟色玫瑰装饰的拱门，门下还有一位牧师npc的建模。在他们身后，摆着几排椅子，中间是一条走道，散落着白玫瑰花瓣。

这是婚礼现场。

诺兰感觉自己没法呼吸。

“彻底公益性的话董事会也不会同意，所以在那些没有版权的地方，比如自然景观，我会加入一些庆典项目，提前预约，就可以在这些现实中已经不存在了的地方办私人活动。我姨妈就对大峡谷狂热极了，她绝对会喜欢这个。”罗恩格林停了下来，看着诺兰，“怎么了，你还好吗？”

“没什么。”诺兰说，语气不太自然，但很真诚。“你是天才，我认识的人里绝对有人愿意花几百万在巨石阵办orgy派对的。”

哦，原来之前警署门口的对话是这么回事。

罗恩格林大笑了起来。这是诺兰第一次看他笑得这么开心。

“为什么要带我看这个？”在分开前，诺兰问他，“这不应该属于商业机密之类的东西吗？沃兹会高兴你这样泄密吗？”

“我想让你知道，游戏里也不全部都是恃强凌弱，暴力和逃避现实。”罗恩格林说，“它没有比现实世界更好或更坏，它只是……不同。游戏里也同样可以做有意义的事，这些事很多时候在现实世界反而不可能被达成。我在绿洲里做了一些很酷的事，有很多人正在绿洲里做一些很酷的事，因为绿洲就是这样一个地方，你可以做任何事，成为任何人。”

他真的没想到这个。有几秒钟，诺兰完完全全都说不出话。早在两个月前，大佬就想让他看这个。他没有掐着诺兰脖子说游戏有多好我命令你必须喜欢它，而是选择这样给诺兰展示他在做的东西，希望能让诺兰对游戏有所改观。

该死，诺兰知道这比喻不合时宜，但他想起家养的大型犬出门叼回来一颗巨大的松果献宝一样地放在你面前，为的是试图让你和它一起去领略清晨在森林里狂奔的魅力。

“毕竟你还要一周十小时被迫进绿洲，这样想或许也能让这种经历变得更容易忍受些。”罗恩格林说。

此时此刻，诺兰知道自己完了。

现在他是彻彻底底地爱上这家伙了。

8.

下线之后又睡了两晚的觉，诺兰从那种迷幻的状态中稍稍摆脱出来了一点，他觉得自己好像没那么上头了，但还是有些被自己吓到。所幸这周五他的任务是去星露谷和其他几个人一起培育巨大卷心菜，像素风大概不合罗恩格林的胃口，后者没露面。

诺兰莫名有种自己躲过一劫的感觉。他倒是松了口气，但接下来，罗恩格林开始玩失踪。

现在轮到他了。

诺兰这才想起来自己也确实没和罗恩格林约过什么，他的账号在绿洲里没法发起对话，就只能等罗恩格林主动联系他。

他实在无聊，就去搜韦德的消息，结果看到一个上周沃兹和好友去滑雪结果遇到雪崩的消息。诺兰第一反应是，希望韦德·沃兹走得很安详。第二反应是，哦不，万一他的朋友里有罗恩格林怎么办？

提心吊胆了一个周末，诺兰在周一的时候看到新闻里说韦德一行人被搜救出来，这才松了口气。这周三的时候，他才又在绿洲里见到了罗恩格林。

这是西幻背景的大陆，诺兰的任务是在新手村附近的森林里寻找定时刷新的宝箱。最近这里爆一件绝版蓝装，掉率有1.2%，打怪的事他们不能掺和，但宝箱总开不完。

罗恩格林是在他低头盯着一处山洞犹豫要不要进去的时候出现的。

“嗨。”一个声音从诺兰头顶传来。

是大佬。仍旧是那一套看起来沉重的中世纪铠甲，但颜色彻彻底底变成了深色，不少地方还做了干涸的斑斑血迹的特效，肩膀上披着厚实的皮毛披肩，当然，又看不到脸。罗恩格林又换了个造型，但诺兰通过他身上淡淡的蓝光认出了他。罗恩格林蹲在这山洞顶上，正低头看看诺兰，又进一步低头，看了看山洞。“要进去吗？”

诺兰不知道自己如果问他这段时间去哪儿了会不会很冒事，这问题憋的他很难受，于是现在他几乎就是在瞪着罗恩格林了。

后者在这目光下，竟然抬手摸了摸面甲，确认了一下自己头盔还在。“……怎么了？”

“……我看到新闻了。”诺兰说。

“啊。”罗恩格林从上面跳了下来，落到诺兰面前，“……我们计划翻新一些老游戏，最近密室解谜的推理类型很火，于是就想推一个直到黎明那种类型的新项目。这才去的雪山拍些素材，谁能想到会出现雪崩。”

“雪怪？”诺兰皱着眉，“这题材不会太老套了吗？”

“那可是经典元素，”罗恩格林说，“不信问问孤岛惊魂系列。它可有个专属dlc呢。”

果然罗恩格林也和沃兹在一起，幸好他们脱险了。

接着，罗恩格林的声音好像柔和了很多，“你是不是为我担心了？”

诺兰确实有几天都没睡好觉，如果这是别人问的话，他可能就嘴硬了，但这是罗恩格林，他信任罗恩格林。

“是有点。”诺兰打了个哈欠，“你没什么事吧？”

罗恩格林抬起了左腿，“应该还要再来几次复健，今后少弄些跳伞之类的极限运动，不过还好。”

“你……你那边有人照顾吧？”诺兰问出口的下一秒就后悔了，“呃，我在说什么，你肯定有。别在意。”

罗恩格林看了他好一会儿，然后指了指漆黑的山洞：“你要进去看看吗？”

诺兰觉得自己很可能需要，但那里面太黑了。罗恩格林从背上拔出一把剑，霎时间熊熊烈焰在剑身上燃烧起来，倒是个很不错的火把。不过那把剑的造型诺兰越看越眼熟：“等等，这不是那把霜——”

“——火之高兴。”罗恩格林打断了他，“我们合同续期的事最近还在谈，目前来说我们不能叫那个名字。”

诺兰哑口无言，罗恩格林走在他身边，两人一起走进了黑漆漆的山洞。他走起来一瘸一拐的，即使是绿洲的建模修正系统也没帮上太多的忙，有点奇怪。

火之……这把剑烤得诺兰的脸滚烫，洞穴被这火光照亮后一点儿都不可怕了。诺兰忍不住地想，要是在监狱外面的话，这跟罗恩格林开豪车送他上下班有什么区别。

“……你是来这片地方做什么的？”诺兰问。

“一会儿你就知道了，”罗恩格林回答，“你竟然自己找到了这地方，原本我还想着什么时候带你过来，但我眼下实在离不开。”

“喔。”

“你装模作样试探的样子还挺烦人的，索兰托。我不是网络世界跟踪狂，至少不会跟踪你。”

诺兰在洞穴尽头的宝箱前站住脚步，“那你烦了吗？”他有点小心翼翼。

罗恩格林走在他前面半步的位置，一手举着那把剑，此时背影好像有点僵硬。他没转过身，仍旧背对着诺兰，沉默了好久，最后憋出来了一句硬邦邦的：“……还行。”

妈的。太可爱了。诺兰头晕目眩，上前半步接口开宝箱来掩饰。

箱子里是一个金色道具。诺兰向它伸出手去，被罗恩格林拦住了。“你要是碰了，这东西就归监狱了。他们只会把它卖掉。”他说，自己用剑柄将它挑了出来，是只皇冠。

“叶岑·弗兰肯之冠。”彻底将它从箱子里拿出来之后，罗恩格林才用手触碰它。“玩家拿到它之后会有全服通告的，拦都拦不住，这是我们在艾欧泽亚埋下来的彩蛋之一，12.4版本更新后加了叶岑·弗兰肯的传奇故事线，但这皇冠只有一顶。这是留给玩家的，你可不能碰。”

诺兰瞪着他：“你刚刚说的那些话，我只听懂了全服通告的那部分。”顿了顿，他困惑地问：“你怎么就能碰了？”

罗恩格林好像想说话，但又犹豫了。但诺兰已经懂了：“你又给沃兹当NPC？！”

“这个真的就属于个人爱好。玩家想要拿到这个就需要击败我。”罗恩格林解释机制，同时在自己头上按了几个诺兰看不到的按钮，只见一行白色的ID和巨长无比三行的血条出现在他头顶。暗黑骑士罗恩格林·幻影。诺兰读道。接着罗恩格林又指了指箱子，“鼓励玩家组队合作，这箱子上有猛毒，第一个拿出皇冠的玩家会在五秒后中毒，封技能，成比例扣血条上限，如果周围没有治疗职业的话就死定了。”这黑心肝的脚本策划最后补充道，“这个死亡也会在全绿洲广播。”

“这个设计就是在报复他们之前击败了你吧？”

罗恩格林不置可否，他指着自己胸前。那里过去式一只金色的天鹅，现在金线蒙尘，泼洒着血迹，还插着半支被折断的箭。“这套装备怎么样？”

“你是要假扮邪恶版本的自己是吗？”

“大概是这样。”

“啧，”诺兰问，“沃兹让你在游戏里都上班，还上两份班 ——他最好付你工资。”

“还好。”罗恩格林又再次表现出了那种任劳任怨的态度，“我只需要在这里守到……有玩家击败我并成功拿到皇冠，或者下个版本更新。”

“说起来，这东西到底有什么特殊属性吗？”诺兰凑了过去，罗恩格林不让他碰，拿着剑又往后退了退。

“你稍等，”只见罗恩格林收起了霜……火……那把剑，然后在骤然降临的黑暗里，双手捧住了那顶皇冠。诺兰这才发现这里也不算是纯然的黑暗，罗恩格林那身蒙尘的铠甲，上面曾经的那些金色天鹅纹饰，仍然在闪着朦胧的光。接着罗恩格林降那顶皇冠戴在了诺兰头上。“能力是拥有兽类视觉，现在看到了吗？”

一股新的视角在诺兰眼里徐徐铺开。山洞不再黑暗，现在他发现自己能看清每一道石阶，每一根钟乳，还有远处地下暗河的边缘。他能看到石壁上的菌类正莹莹发光，如梦似幻地一团团地将他们周围点亮。罗恩格林向后慢慢地后退了一点点，在这片黑暗里，诺兰试着看向他双眼的位置，想象那里有一双有些狡猾的温柔眼睛正向他回望。如果不是我还有点自知之明，诺兰想，我就会以为大佬在试图泡我。

“……我可以给你写信吗？”在这片静谧的黑暗中，身穿囚服的诺兰脑袋上歪戴着王冠，却不敢用手去扶，只能难受地让它挂在那儿。

罗恩格林没说话。

诺兰闭上了嘴。因为觉得自己像个变态而倍感煎熬。该死，如果设身处地地想一下：倘若他是罗恩格林，在游戏里认识了这么一个犯人，对自己纠缠不休，甚至要求交换地址来给自己写信骚扰现实生活，他肯定扭头就跑。

但他的神明，他的天鹅骑士罗恩格林却没有。

一切都成了慢动作，或许是诺兰太过紧张，也或许是因为罗恩格林一边行动，一边犹豫。只见罗恩格林缓缓地向他伸出手，然后将那顶赐予了诺兰奇妙视觉的王冠摘了下来。

在重新降临的黑暗里，诺兰茫然地睁着眼睛。然后他听见了盔甲被卸掉的声音，他模糊地看见罗恩格林脱下了头盔，正站在他面前不远的地方，一只手拿着那顶骑士头盔，一只手拿着那顶王冠。

他看不清罗恩格林的人物建模细节，只能模糊地辨认出他似乎有一头浅色的头发，银灰色，或者白金色，柔软地打着卷。

“……你真的想这么做吗？”罗恩格林问。没有面甲，他听起来都有点不一样了。

诺兰咬了咬牙，“我不年轻了，”他说，“我对天发誓我不是那种变态，我只是……”

他该怎么说？这么多年了，好像只有在罗恩格林面前，才让他感觉自己可以放松下来，他谁也不需要去扮演，他不必是IOI高层执行官，也不必是那个身败名裂的罪人，他可以假装自己没有亏欠谁，假装自己有资格去开玩笑，享受别人的关心——只有罗恩格林让他觉得自己可以就，只是诺兰·索兰托，一个对游戏行业略懂，对流行文化一知半解，愤世嫉俗，且有点尖酸刻薄的老家伙？

“——慢着，”诺兰马上都要把自己煽情哭了，在彻底爆发之前强迫自己悬崖勒马，最后确认了一下：“你成年了吧？”

不管罗恩格林原本想说什么，这句话已经彻彻底底把气氛毁了。他愣住了，然后抬手把头盔戴了回去，一边戴，他一边难以置信地问：“你不是吧？”

“好吧我或许真是变态，但我还没有那么变态，”诺兰蹭了蹭脸，坚持道，“我现在就怕你是十三岁初中小女生，又或者是韦德·沃兹的天才侄子什么的，实际上只有七八岁，或者十几岁，”他想了想，因为那种可能性恐惧地说，“我的底线就是二十岁，真的，你要是比二十岁还小的话，我回去就把自己脑袋塞到烘干机里去。”

罗恩格林被他描述的画面吓到了，颤巍巍地说：“……我成年了，有二十多了。”当然，这颤抖的声音也可能是因为他在憋笑，诺兰已经太尴尬了，他拒绝考虑那种情况。

“除此之外，无论我是什么人，你都想要……”罗恩格林顿了顿，考虑了一下措辞，最后选了最含蓄的那一种：“……给我写信吗？”

“说实话，我做了心理准备，”诺兰说，“……任何人都可以。对，我真不在乎那些，只要你……还是你就可以。”

罗恩格林看了他好一会儿：“好吧，如果我之前没被吓到的话现在也被吓到了。”

气氛太紧张了，诺兰因为这句不留情面的评价感到很受伤。幸好他也不是第一次谈恋爱的毛头小子了，大家都是成年人，把话说开了就好了，别管结果如何，至少他试过了。清了清嗓子，诺兰绞尽脑汁试图讲句玩笑话来缓和气氛：“呃，只要你不是韦德·沃兹就行。”

完了。这句话效果没有诺兰原本以为的那样好笑。罗恩格林没笑，而诺兰现在也觉得此时此景把沃兹扯进来不是个好主意。

诺兰站在原地因为紧张和窘迫不知道如何继续对话，罗恩格林就大发慈悲地接过了话头。他有些好奇地问：“……你真的不知道罗恩格林这个名字的典故吗？”

“哦，”对这些游戏宅男来说是不是任何事背后都必须有个梗才行？诺兰有点恼羞成怒，“哦，我知道天鹅骑士的那个——漂亮骑士睡了公主，点灯了之后发现是只天鹅，然后就飞走了，一个很传统的见光死故事。倒是很适合用来形容我现在的尴尬处境。”

罗恩格林没说话，但按照这种紧张的气氛来看，诺兰觉得他是在瞪自己。

“干嘛？”诺兰强撑着摆出一副无所谓的面孔，他在想象自己正在进行收购谈判，“你也要变成天鹅从窗子飞走了吗？”

罗恩格林笑了，“明知道我可能会从窗子飞走，你也一定要问出那句话，是吗？你难道不觉得，我们这种状况持续下去是最好的吗？”

诺兰嘶了一声。“我知道你受到冲击很大，所以就不计较你这种渣到顶点的表达方式了，因为这真的跟你的风格不符，我知道你不是真心的。”

他摇了摇头，不打算再借助罗恩格林那把倒霉的剑，即使是自己爬他也要爬出去。诺兰转过身，他只想离开这儿。他真的一秒钟也不能在这里多停留，“……但是现实生活不是传奇故事，我也不是劳什子公主，无论如何我都得问的……不是今天也是下次……我不想死在床上的时候为了这件事情后悔……我……”

他还在坚持不懈地试图安慰自己，而罗恩格林在他后面一把拽住了他的手腕。

在开口前，罗恩格林先是一愣，“你哭了？”

“我他妈现在心情真的非常不好。”诺兰老实地回答道。

“……我喜欢和你说话，”罗恩格林轻声说，“这……这真的很不对劲儿，我不能因为一个人好像还算有趣就——但是和你相处的时候我确实很放松，我有很多年没有过这样的感觉了。该死，我可能从来没有过。”

诺兰心若擂鼓，他每一个细胞都在尖叫，想要告诉他，对，就是这样，我也这么觉得，那感觉那么契合，好像他们是天生一对。这激动让他过载了，诺兰一个字都说不出来。

慢慢放开了他，罗恩格林说得很慢，好像是一边思索一边开口，“我不知道，诺兰。”他叫诺兰的名字的时候还有些犹豫，“我需要点时间好好想想，可以吗？”

这是一个相当、相当大的进步了。

诺兰点了点头。

9.

接下来诺兰有两周都没再在游戏里见到罗恩格林。他也很焦躁不安，但无处宣泄。直到两周后，韦德·沃兹又来看他。

“搞什么鬼？”诺兰见到他之后第一句话就是这个。

韦德坐在他上次坐着的地方，天气转凉，他今天穿了件大衣，脸色不太好，大概没休息好，但打扮得不错，甚至涂了发蜡。当诺兰一靠近他，就闻到了浓浓的高档古龙水味。他抬头看了一眼诺兰，手指在桌上无意识地敲着，没有说话。

诺兰在他对面坐下，忍着强烈的不安感。他真的很害怕最后发现罗恩格林真实身份是韦德的侄女或者小一辈亲戚之类的，他在网上勾搭未成年人的事败露了，现在踩着他功成名就的韦德·沃兹又来找他算账。诺兰看着韦德觉得自己理亏，试图缓和气氛：“听说你前段时间遇到了雪崩。”

“嗯。”打扮得像个高端男妓的韦德含糊地答应了一声。

“你怎么样？受伤了吗？”诺兰虚伪地关切一下。

但韦德这傻子当真了，他看着诺兰，指了指自己身上：“这里打了两根钢钉，左腿上换了一条金属棍插在里面。原本就睡不好，多亏了你，”他听上去咬牙切齿，“——多亏了你，我昨晚一夜都没睡。”

嘶，太多细节了。韦德好像还是不太熟练人情世故，他说了太多，这样无论如何诺兰都得去表露一下关心了。“听上去很辛苦。”诺兰诚恳地说，“我和罗恩格林只是普通的点头之交，我向你保证。”顿了顿，因为韦德脸上那根本不相信的表情，他又加了半句，“目前为止是这样。”

“你到底是在计划做什么，索兰托？”韦德不耐烦地说，“我想来想去，觉得还是需要面对面和你说清楚，你必须得跟我说实话，原本并不应该这样的，但这破事真的令人惊讶地搞得我压力很大，我告诉你，其实罗恩格林是——”

“我爱上他了，你满意了吗？”

“你爱——”韦德停住了，好像这个字让他咬掉了自己的舌头。他瞪着诺兰，有几秒他应该是怀疑自己听错了，接下来他开始上上下下打量诺兰，来确认自己面前的是否还是那个诺兰·索兰托，而诺兰在这目光里皱起了眉头。他知道自己说的话太过劲爆，他也知道自己已经不是那个五年前未经牢狱打磨时候的光鲜亮丽的样子了。

该死，诺兰抬手摸了摸脸。“我有三天没刮脸了，”他说，“否则大概还能看起来好点。”

“我不是在质疑你配不配得上罗恩格林，”韦德说，他的脸红得好像能滴出血来，“我只是想……我想知道你是不是在耍什么阴谋诡计之类的，如果是的话，我……拜托，现在停手还来得及，我们还可以当作什么都没有发生。”

“韦德·沃兹，”诺兰说，他叫了韦德的全名，向后靠在了椅背上。他心里实际上慌的一批，但表面上还是摆出了胸有成竹的样子，坦然说，“你看我像小孩子吗？”

韦德看起来倒是呆呆愣愣的：“你看起来都能做我爸了。”

诺兰的嘴角僵硬了一下，“这事跟你没关系所以我就当没听见你那句话，”他说，“我已经不年轻了，我知道我想要什么，我知道如果没做什么的话我会终生后悔，或许你不适应，但我真的没有在这里面算计什么，”他顿了顿，因为一个可能性钻进了他的脑子，“当然如果是他让你过来想要委婉地拒绝我的话……”

不管他这一瞬间的表情看起来如何，韦德都很受不了，他身子前倾，有些急切地说：“——没有！”

诺兰玩味地看着他。

皱起了眉，韦德重新坐好。

“你不会把我今天说的这些话告诉他吧？”诺兰说，“我们的关系真的还没进行到那一步，你要是真的把……”不行，刚刚他完全是因为着急所以才脱口而出，现在怎么也没法再说一遍了，而韦德脸又红了。没想到沃兹脸皮这么薄。“就那些话跟他说了，他估计得被我直接吓跑。”

“照我看，他现在就应该直接开始逃。”韦德说。他从怀里拿出了一张明信片，推给了诺兰。后者将它拿起来，看到那上面写着一行字：我想可以，再不济我们也可以就只做朋友。

没有署名，没有地址信息，但当诺兰将它翻过来看到反面，他被巨大的喜悦冲击得头晕目眩。

正面是夕阳下火红的大峡谷。

韦德坐在他对面，把他的反应都看在了眼里。“操啊。”韦德说，“你还真是认真的。”

“你介意跟我说说他是个什么样的人吗？”诺兰将明信片收好。“我也不知道，大概多大？身高？性格如何？他是真的那种眼镜宅男吗？哦，不，到底是男是女？算了，不，别告诉我，我自己会问他的。”

韦德古怪地看了他一眼，然后站起身离开了桌前。诺兰以为他被自己惹恼了，但他退开两步，站在原地展开双臂转了一圈，“大概就像这样。”韦德说，“既然你不想知道细节。”

诺兰张了张嘴，没说出话来，然后他问，“一个自恋、臭屁、天真过头、缺乏睡眠的假上流毛头小子？也行吧，人无完人，也可能会更糟的。”看来是韦德的同龄朋友。

“假上流小子每周六过来探视，我会带信来，你有回信也可以一并带走。”韦德双手插在口袋里，打了个哈欠。他现在看上去倒是很放松，比刚出现时候的样子好多了。

但这下诺兰愣住了，他对这样麻烦韦德心里感到五味陈杂。就像他之前已经说过几次了的那样，他一直坚定地试图把韦德从这件事里拎出来，但现在看来韦德反而有点过于古道热肠，诺兰不太接受得了。

“你很闲？”他有点警惕地问。其实更主要的是难为情。

“是慎重。”韦德纠正他。

这对话仿佛似曾相识，诺兰没想起来是哪里发生过，转头就把这茬给忘了。

当天晚上他把这枚明信片放在枕头边上入睡，这就导致两件事。一，韦德那身要命的古龙水仍旧在这张卡片上若隐若现，诺兰夜里睡觉的时候也仿佛被这味道包围。二，因为上一条，他在梦里梦见和罗恩格林上三垒的时候，后者完全就是韦德·沃兹的那张脸。

虽然说事后诺兰因为这事感觉非常差劲，但在梦里，他不但投入异常，还觉得没有丝毫的违和感，一切顺理成章，韦德笑起来之后会在额头上出现细小的纹路，但他真的很少笑，绝大多数时候韦德·沃兹看起来都不太高兴，但又不是严肃，只是在担忧什么事情似的。光线从侧面打过来，在韦德的鼻梁和睫毛投下大片的阴影，仿佛大理石雕塑。灯火摇曳下，他灰色的双眼看起来无比温柔。这安静的大男孩已经长成了大人，不，更多，他成了一位国王。韦德一只手扶着诺兰的腰，一只手摘下自己的王冠，穿过重重的紫色缎子帷幔，将他带上自己的大床。

上来，索兰托。国王命令道。你想试试我到底有没有成年吗？

老天啊，真是饶了他吧。

10.

因为韦德一周才来一次，诺兰和罗恩格林的交流进展缓慢。但诺兰是个老派的人，写信能给他一种非常安全的节奏感。这是他的舒适区。

诺兰给他介绍了自己在农场里度过的童年，那时他一个人在谷仓里用各种零件勉强修好了一台过时的PS7，就开心得不得了。这台破机子陪他度过了不少童年时光，他是直到后来，到了大城市里，才意识到原来游戏不只是手柄和显示器的。而罗恩格林对自己的过往只字不提，却喜欢说一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如今天起床不小心磕了脚趾，上班开会开到一半才意识到身上全是狗毛，因为太累在财务会议上睡着了，找了二十分钟眼镜结果它在头顶上。

偶尔他也会说一些自己工作上的事，每次诺兰读完都为他捏了把汗，毕竟帮他们递信的是韦德·沃兹，诺兰倒是相信沃兹有基本的操守不会去偷看信件的内容，但万一他看了，即使是不小心——罗恩格林绝对会因为泄露商业机密被扫地出门。

他旁敲侧击地说过自己的担忧，但罗恩格林置若罔闻。

韦德最开始只是每周过来送信，顺便和他聊上几句。没什么内容，基本上就是互相呛，比赛谁先被气到翻白眼。后来他决定留得再久一些，将信交给诺兰之后，自己就坐在他面前的椅子上，看着他把回信写完，封好，再带着信离开。

好几次诺兰趴在桌子上写信，中途停下来抬头，就看到韦德什么都没做，只是安静地望着自己。

这注视让他心惊肉跳，主要是诺兰用他的脸做过好几回春梦了，他觉得理亏，只能装作没注意到。只有一次除外，那次韦德是刚从一个长途会议中回来，南亚那边的生意出了什么岔子，推也推不掉大概是有什么大问题，他还在倒时差，脸上又是那一副睡眠不足的蠢样子，眼睛都睁不开了。

韦德一开始坐在诺兰对面打瞌睡，过了一会儿，叫了杯咖啡给自己。监狱的咖啡喝起来和烂泥没什么区别，但糟糕的口味或许也有进一步提神的效果，总之诺兰又写完两段话，抬头看见他正摆着那副神游天外的表情，再一次盯着诺兰看。

原本诺兰打算像他们一直以来的默契那样，他不问，当做没看见继续低头写信，但估计这次韦德精神实在脆弱，他幽幽地开口问道：“……我就真的比他差那么多吗？”

“谁？”诺兰知道他可能在说什么，但韦德嫉妒罗恩格林这件事实在太荒谬了，他不敢相信。

韦德抹了把脸，好像恢复了一点精神：“我的意思是说，你是不是超级恨我？一点余地都没有的那种？”

其实现在还好了。在监狱里见到韦德之前，他确实非常讨厌这家伙。但问题是，当时在那个车厢里，他看到韦德拿着那只金色彩蛋时的一瞬间，诺兰就不再恨他了。怒火，有，不甘心，也有，但人是没办法恨一件那样单纯的东西的。你可以在日复一日的牢狱生活中把自己如今的处境都怪在韦德身上，但你就是没法恨他。更何况那时的诺兰也不是什么好人。啧，他一直以来都不是什么好人，但罗恩格林这一次，是他唯一一次在乎这一点，并竭尽全力想要表现得像一个比自己实际上更好一点的家伙的时候。

“还是有一点余地的。”诺兰回答。实际上韦德这么疲惫还要抽出时间来帮他们传信，他其实心里非常过意不去，但除此之外罗恩格林好像也不接受其他的方式，他不想暴露真实的地址。但诺兰拒绝向韦德释放善意，他就是不能。

“嗯？”韦德问。

诺兰想了想，大发慈悲地给他指了一条明路：“你可以偷拍一张罗恩格林的照片给我。”

有几秒韦德只是瞪着他。“那个不行，”然后他开口，“但你能拿几张我的签名照。”

诺兰露出了嫌恶的表情，继续低下头去写信。

过了一会儿他写完了，发现韦德已经趴在自己对面睡着了。他拜托狱警把韦德叫醒，后者这才困倦地从桌子上爬起来，脸上还带着衣服袖子压出来的红印，头发也有点乱了，看上去傻得不能再傻，就非常韦德·沃兹，非常邻家男孩。

诺兰心里一软：“到底什么事啊？听着，回去把电话扔了，然后好好睡上一天，懂了吗？你不能这个状态还指望自己能全功率运转。”

韦德八成是还没恢复清醒，他打了个哈欠，对诺兰着来之不易的关心一点儿都没表现出惊讶：“HM，因为我们今年复刻的德雷克系列里存在的宗教问题，炸了我们在印度东北部的服务器。”

“喔，”诺兰敬畏地点了点头，他实际上没听懂，“那个卖化妆品的？”

韦德看上起已经反应过来了，他在反思自己为什么要跟诺兰说这些。“真主穆斯林游击队。”

诺兰还是不知道那是什么东西，但他的处事信条就是远离一切宗教字眼，所以他往后缩了缩，将桌上封好的新推给韦德。“你打算怎么办？”

韦德呆呆地接过那封信，放进了自己大衣口袋。

“我不知道。”他喃喃地说。他没起身，诺兰也没忍心催他，有那么一会儿，韦德就只是坐在那里发呆，最后他叹了口气，迷茫地说，“……这一切都太难了。”

诺兰皱着眉头，“照我看，你知道你需要做什么吗？”

“什么？”困傻了的韦德抬起头。真该死，他眼睛里竟然还有点期翼，好像在牢狱里枯坐了五年的索兰托能有什么办法帮忙似的。

诺兰指着门口，“现在转身回去，叫你的司机把你送到最近的酒店，洗个热水澡，然后把自己丢在床上，一连24小时什么人都不见，什么消息都不接。”顿了顿，“——你目前紧急的安排都处理完了吧？”

“……暂时没有什么能做的了。”

“那不就好了。”诺兰说，“去吧。”

韦德浑浑噩噩地站起身来，遵从他的指令，径直离开了房间。他下一次来的时候给诺兰带了谢礼，一张自己的签名海报，差点没被诺兰当场撕掉。

他把海报留下了。

除此之外，韦德给他打过一回电话。这是诺兰入狱五年多来唯一一次收到过外面的电话。那是十月份的一个周末下午，一连四天都在下雨，一切潮得好像连天上的云都发霉了。而且在那一周里诺兰又没在绿洲里见过罗恩格林，他心情不太好，正在图书馆里看一些几个世纪前的骑士文学解闷。

韦德的电话来的不是时候，他离电话太远。联邦监狱里至今使用的都是几十年前的那种老式电话机，通话时间按分钟计费，当诺兰终于接起电话，已经过了大概二十分钟了。

“你好？”这就是诺兰想了一路的开场。

“我这周去不了了，”韦德在电话里说。他那边风很大，信号也不太好。“这样那样的事，实在回不去，我没法细说，但是瑞士这边没法中途离席。”

那就意味着如果罗恩格林又一次在绿洲里玩失踪的话，诺兰就已经有接近一个月没听到过任何来自他的消息了。上周韦德来的时候就没带任何信，为此他还感觉很抱歉，说最近实在是太忙了，而诺兰看在他一副随时要猝死的样子的份上，也什么都说不出来。

“我怀疑是你的手下不满你做的决定，消极怠工，目的是把你累死。”诺兰评价道。

“最近新版本上线，故事剧情更新了，罗恩格林的故事线告一段落，因为他已经被消灭了，所以至少接下来这个版本里他都不会出现。”韦德叨咕了一堆屁话，但是诺兰没太听懂个中逻辑。

“你把他彻底变成NPC啦？”

“倒也可以这么说，你要是想念那个人物建模的话可以在弯枝农场附近的山谷里看到他在养伤，现在他是堕落骑士50级以后的职业导师，除了cg里面台词念得快了一点以外没什么其他问题。但那只是个纯NPC，他本人在通宵熬夜做下个版本剧情。”顿了顿，韦德补充，“为了不消极怠工，从而把我累死。”

但从诺兰这个角度来看，他总觉得韦德有点公报私仇，否则他有什么理由这样反感罗恩格林高频率地出现在诺兰面前？

“行吧。”诺兰没什么精神，“……但还是谢了。你还打电话来告诉我。”

“一个从诺兰·索兰托那里得来的感谢，”韦德在电话那头说，“我该把这句话裱起来挂在办公室墙上，挨着我的诺贝尔和平奖杯。”

“我现在已经后悔了，我收回。”诺兰有心再说两句，但犹豫了一下，“好了，我知道了，你去忙你的去吧。”

“遵命。”

“听着，小子，好好休息，知道吗？”

有好长的一会儿，韦德都没说话。“多谢关心，老爸。”最后他含糊地说了这么一句，然后就挂了电话。

***

韦德倒是没有骗他，接下来的几天里诺兰查了一下新剧情，发现确实。暗黑骑士罗恩格林看守宝冠，被玩家击败后坠入悬崖，但宝箱是空的，叶岑·弗兰肯之冠不翼而飞。这倒是有点奇怪，至少罗恩格林那时候还以为这顶王冠是要给玩家当作装备奖励的，但后面或许是韦德插了手，因为诺兰看到当晚就有了一个紧急升级补丁，大概就是改了这个设定，韦德又想把这王冠自己留着了。

他这周很忙，没有罗恩格林动用权限帮他非法摸鱼，诺兰周三的时候老老实实地在星露谷种了五个小时啤酒花。而周五的时候的任务安排是在现代都市地图里面的一家银行的枪战现场摸尸体，这回发生了一件诺兰无论如何也想象不到的事。

当时诺兰和自己几个其他的牢友站在银行门口，踩着黄澄澄的弹壳，听着任务指示，身后的街道上忽然传来了一阵由远及近的车子声响。诺兰回过头去看，只见街道尽头正驶来一辆样子古怪的跑车，他眯起了眼睛，想要看清楚一点，但还是认不出来，只是有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感。

“嘿，”他捅了捅身边的老杰克，“你看那个是什么？”

老杰克顺着他指的方向看过去，但只是茫然地张望了一下。“啥？”

啊。这场景似曾相识。诺兰放开了老杰克，意识到应该除了自己应该没人看得到那辆车。车子是飙车过来的，但它直接从马路上那些npc和玩家身上穿了过去，没引起半点多余的注意。

穿墙挂。诺兰想。不对，权限狗。

果然，车子在他身后的街边稳稳停下，车门一开，下来的人却不是罗恩格林——总之不是一个全身上下都被包裹着的人物建模了。首先越过车顶出现的是一头无风自动的银发，接着是一张少年人的脸庞，带着黑色的飞行员墨镜，这张脸诺兰真是烧成灰也能认出来，加上这辆该死的车，他瞬间就知道这是谁了。

珀西瓦尔向周围看了看，目光很快在人群中锁定了那个正咬牙切齿地瞪着他看的诺兰·索兰托。

他甩上车门，绕到另一侧，拉开了副驾驶的车门，正对着诺兰，站在车边，做了个请的手势。

诺兰因为他这么罗恩格林的行事风格感到受到了冒犯，一转头果然自己的位置已经有程序控制的假人代替，于是他知道自己避无可避。真见鬼，他看着韦德明明已经没过去那么气了，但看到珀西瓦尔的一瞬间，诺兰只想把他生撕了。

他来到车门前，韦德将墨镜推到头顶上去，然后冲他打了个招呼。“嗨，有兴趣兜风吗？”

这是豪车接送上下班。诺兰脑子里不合时宜地跳出这句话。韦德沃兹站在这里，活像他的骚包男朋友似的，而且……太过分了，珀西瓦尔的眼睛，老天啊他那双眼睛，在绿洲特有的光晕特效里，好像宝石一样闪着光。诺兰头晕目眩，真的，一旦你跟珀西瓦尔不再是敌对关系，去掉了滤镜中肯来看，无论如何都得称赞一句，韦德，你捏人真好看。

“……你看上去……像只白化病青蛙……”诺兰违心地说，然而状态不行，他绞尽脑汁，这已经是最像样的一句侮辱了。

韦德一点儿也不生气：“我半小时之后还有个会，所以我们速战速决。上车。”

“干嘛去？”诺兰警惕极了。

“补偿一下这段时间对你的冷落。”韦德帮他关上车门，回到自己的那侧也钻进了车子。“以防你一个人夜里躲在床上哭之类的。”

诺兰想要争辩一下，自己夜里在床上的唯一活动就是偶尔打手枪，但一想到自己墙上贴着的韦德的海报，又下意识觉得不对劲，这事不能说。而且冷落他的也不是沃兹，而是他的前网友现笔友罗恩格林，虽然他现在一直把罗恩格林的样子幻想成韦德的，那也是韦德自己不断诱导的错。所以韦德那是自找的。“他现在还在加班吗？”

帕西瓦尔瞥了他一眼，发动了车子。“我都在加班，凭什么他就可以休息？”

“太黑心了。”诺兰评价。

“你在IOI的时候每天工作几个小时？”

“IOI总监是一种身份，不是一个工作，我每天睁开眼睛就是IOI总监。”诺兰说，“你也一样，别抱怨，小姑娘。”

珀西瓦尔——太过分了他的建模看起来也就十几岁，这让诺兰呛他的时候罪恶感爆棚——畅快一笑，耸了耸肩：“我没意见，只要你男朋友陪我。”

诺兰的脸刷的一下子就红了。再一次，他感谢监狱里的破烂设备。他没开口纠正韦德的“男朋友”说法。是，他跟罗恩格林进展缓慢，远远还没到确立男友关系的地步，说实话，实际上他也不太奢望那个。但这不妨碍诺兰在这短暂的几分钟里享受一下这个称呼。

而这一切，韦德都不知道。他叫了声“坐稳了”，然后这台原著里甚至可以穿越时空的德罗宁-DMC12就在几秒钟内攀升到了最大马力。诺兰快恨死这个了。绿洲号称有着最真实的物理引擎，瞬间爆发的推背感将他死死按在了座椅上，几乎动弹不得，用最后的意志力，诺兰挣扎着给自己寄上了安全带。窗外的街景很快就变成了模糊的一片，被过高的速度拉扯成了斑驳的流动色块，诺兰眯着眼睛看了几秒，然后忍着强烈的不适说：“2001太空漫游？”

“对，就是那个！”韦德对他懂这个梗感到十分兴奋，“我真的超爱那部片子！星际场景的传送过场我都参考最后那段重新做了。”

“你有病吧？”诺兰说，“我们最后不会变成巨大化婴儿之类的吧？”

“放心，很快就结束了。场面有点大，而且……”韦德说，又看了一眼诺兰，“你的设备实在太差了，需要更久的加载速度。”

说罢，车窗外的场景变了。那些魔性的扭曲画面统统消失，只剩下无穷无尽的黑暗。车子不再加速，好像停了下来，但诺兰看了眼仪表盘，发现它仍然以最大马力运转着，但发动机不再轰鸣，一切都静止了下来。诺兰解开安全带，探身到车窗边向外望去，他什么都看不到。只有这台德罗宁的车灯亮着。

“猜猜我们在哪儿？”韦德问。

诺兰此时已经发现了自己处于失重状态，知道他们应当已经到了所谓的某个星际场景里，但这场景布置有问题，或许真实的宇宙就是这样黑暗得茫茫没有边际，但对游戏玩家来说这也太单调了，而且还怪恐怖的。他不打算鼓励韦德这个布置，于是说：“一个BUG里？”

即使韦德想要骂他，也忍住了，他看上去像是被噎住，然后板着脸，对诺兰说了句“下车”。

诺兰跟着他打开车门，小心翼翼地将身子探出车外。他不太敢大幅度动作，还在试探，而韦德已经从另一边绕了过来，没等诺兰来得及说什么，他的手就被珀西瓦尔抓住了。

韦德·沃兹十分自然地拉着他，两人一起来到车子前方，注视着茫茫黑暗。

“接下来我们做什么？”诺兰问。

“……这是一个跟BBC合作的项目，”珀西瓦尔抬手，将墨镜拉了下来。他在虚空中点了几下，估计是调节了什么数据，忽然之间诺兰就感觉自己站在了什么看不到的地面上，重力重新回到了他身边，他感觉好了很多。现在韦德可以放开他的手了，但他好像忘记了，只顾继续侃侃而谈，“——最初只是神秘博士的剧组来谈一个植入式预告片，但后来我们做出了个半成品出来，他们过来看过效果之后就有人来问，为什么不直接做成一个教学模块呢？现在成品大概就是这样，下周就开放权限给英国那边的对接人验看，但是在那之前我想先让你看看。”

“教学？什么教学？”诺兰一头雾水。

韦德从背包里拿出了一样东西，诺兰看到之后就移不开眼睛了。那顶全世界只有他一个人戴过的叶岑·弗兰肯之冠被韦德用双手擎着，在宇宙这种亘古永恒的黑暗与冰冷里，也仍旧泛着华贵而神秘的金光。韦德慢慢将这顶王冠给诺兰戴上，别样的视野再一次在诺兰面前展开。但是这片地方是纯粹的黑暗，真的什么都没有，诺兰只能看着韦德，他想说点什么，但是后者笑了：

“嘘。”韦德说。

然后就是大爆炸。

一开始是在极远极远的远处，一个点爆亮，紧接着它在刹那间放大，放大，再放大，变成一记炽白的冲击波激荡开来，这是宇宙，诺兰听不见任何声音，只有光明，无法阻拦的光明，它好像一把斧子将黑暗劈开，一时间到处都是火光，到处都是碎片，到处都是光芒。当那爆炸的冲击波来到他面前，诺兰几乎忘了躲，他只是猛地颤抖了一下，所幸韦德再一次拉住了他的手，他们两个在宇宙大爆炸中紧紧地十指相握——好吧，慢着，这就有点怪了。现在他知道为什么要给他戴王冠了，人类视觉的话，这种亮度，大概什么都看不到。

诺兰稍微清醒了一点点，他转头看向他们身后停着的那辆德罗宁，它安然无恙地漂浮在一片燃烧的海洋里，从它的前挡风玻璃上，诺兰看到了自己和珀西瓦尔的身影，他们并肩而立。韦德很专注，他没有像诺兰这样胡思乱想，而是屏息凝神地望着前方，好像那是什么令他落泪的壮观景象。诺兰没有打扰他，过了好一会儿，他实在不想再跟韦德手拉手下去了，才终于出声：“嘿。”

韦德慢慢地转过了头。“……生日快乐。”他说，看着诺兰头顶正在往下滑的王冠，“我把设定改了，你现在可以碰它了。”

“谢天谢地。”诺兰都忘了今天是自己的生日，说实话他过得挺浑浑噩噩的，日子对他来说就只是周一周二周三的区别，几月几号，不太重要。他不动声色地放开了韦德的手，自己扶正了王冠。

“如果我们真的在这里，几亿年后，我们很可能会就变成一座星球。”韦德说。

“这种说法并不准确，首先，我们会——”诺兰换了口气，“算了，就这样吧。……多谢这个生日礼物。”他又扶了扶王冠，“罗恩格林拜托的你吗？他可真费了不少心思。也算麻烦你了。”

珀西瓦尔没说话，诺兰的反应不是他想要的，太平淡了，好像这些东西完全都没法触动索兰托一样。但他没表现得太失望，“这是我的主意。”韦德指了指诺兰的王冠，“那个才是罗恩格林的。它已经跟你绑定了，州立监狱拿不到它，但它会在你的背包里。你是它唯一的主人了。”

“正好，我也更喜欢这个一点。”光芒渐渐不那么刺眼，这一定是韦德用了加速效果，诺兰觉得他们现在仿佛站在一处正在下坠的烟花里，到处都是灿烂之极，到处都错得要命，岌岌可危。他将王冠摘了下来，拿在了手里。不再说话。他不知道该说什么。

韦德肯定有点儿受伤，他摸了摸自己的脸。

“那就好。”他的语气不太自然，尴尬的沉默持续了十几秒之后，韦德说，“我得去开会了。”

“好吧，”诺兰说，很客气，“……呃，真的谢了。”

韦德下线的姿势郁郁寡欢，几乎像是逃了一样。

当诺兰的摘下头盔之后，他走下模拟器，一路走回自己的号间的时候都浑浑噩噩的。老杰克因为投诉问题被叫到主管办公室里去了，现在他就一个人。诺兰在床前站了很久，最后缓缓地蹲下了身，用手捂住了脸。

“操啊……”他声音颤抖地说，耳朵都烧得通红，因为刚刚的场景心脏止不住地狂跳。他想大喊，想落泪，但比那更重要的是，当时，在韦德看着他说生日快乐的那一瞬，诺兰是那么强烈的想要吻他。“操啊。”

11.

监狱图书馆。

诺兰放下手里的《当心你的邻居：性变态的征兆》，在笔记上认真地写下几条。

一，不能再对着沃兹打手枪了。

二，别再总对沃兹心软了。

三，多念上帝。

写这些还是有用的，至少写之前，诺兰还觉得自己一定可以找到当前困境的解决方法，写完之后，他意识到了这屁用没有，绝望地接受了现实。

他连续失眠了几天，甚至老杰克都问他到底出了什么事。诺兰回答自己得了尿路感染，成功地让他不但闭上了嘴，还和诺兰保持了距离，确保了诺兰可以一个人自怨自艾。

韦德又一次来的时候，看上去有点感冒。他鼻子红红的，还不住地咳嗽，并且对上次他们在绿洲里的情景只字不提。很好，这样方便诺兰尽快把它忘掉。原本诺兰已经下定决心要在韦德面前做一个混蛋了，结果韦德·沃兹感冒后声音沙哑绵软，他听了胃里打结，没办法，手里拆着罗恩格林给他的信，眼睛还是忍不住时不时瞄韦德一眼。

“说真的，你就不能雇个保姆什么的照顾一下自己吗？”诺兰憋了半天还是没忍住。他几乎有点生气，因为他已经说了这么多次，但韦德显然还是一个人过不好日子。

韦德正在擦鼻子，眼圈也泛红，看上去可怜巴巴的。“我一个人挺好的。”他坚持说。要不是诺兰在心里反复告诉自己要清醒点，他都要以为韦德是在撒娇了。

“你说实话，如果你女朋友现在就去你的住处突击检查，她之后直接跟你分手的几率有多高？”

“我目前没有女朋友。”韦德挑眉。

“看来她已经去过了对吧？”

“是我的错觉还是你今天对我格外尖刻？”韦德往后瑟缩了一下，看他的样子，诺兰就真的很想伸手过去摸一摸他的额头。真烦，他觉得韦德可能有点发烧，但是诺兰如果问出口的话，这又变成他在关心韦德了。既然打定主意要做个混蛋，就得坚持到底。于是诺兰一个字都没说，只是不做声地瞪着他，因为诺兰还没想好说什么。

他也不知道韦德在这目光中体悟到了什么，总之韦德和他对视了一会儿，然后垂下了眼睛，接下来他看起来非常难过，“……抱歉。”

诺兰强迫自己板着脸：“嗯？”

韦德抬起双手抹了把脸。他的发胶有点散乱了，看上去很累。接管绿洲后的韦德·沃兹看起来一直都很累，只不过偶尔他才会露出那种明快放松的笑容，比如在那次宇宙伊始的大爆炸面前。

“我搞砸了是吧？……我不知道，我试过了，但是我就真的……我太不擅长做这个了。”韦德向后靠在椅背上，垂头丧气的，“二十分钟前我头疼得厉害所以吃了镇痛药，所以现在是药片在说话也说不定……萨曼莎也是，你也是，绿洲也一样，天啊，我只是不停地搞砸，我以为我能做点什么，让一切至少变好那么一点点……哦操。”

他说了脏话。诺兰想。他一定是烧得脑子都糊涂了，韦德向来不在他面前说脏话的。事实上韦德一直都很努力地在他面前表现得像是个上流社会现充，他甚至每次来都会涂发胶，戴古龙水和隐形眼镜，无论他有多累。

“这也太尴尬了，如果我没弄错的话，”诺兰说，忽然觉得心中反而很平静。“你在追求我吗，韦德？”

这下轮到韦德瞠目结舌了，他从掌心抬起头，双眼通红：“否则这一切看起来像什么？我知道，在你眼里那些都太幼稚了，但我就是这样的……我的东西都在绿洲里，我喜欢的事情也都是虚拟的，我不知道还有什么能——我不知道——无论我做到什么地步，扮成什么样子，你都把我当五年前那个住在叠楼区的十几岁的毛头小子，对吗？……就真的，韦德·沃兹就不行吗？就必须要一个看不到脸、没有任何身份地位，也没有真实姓名的罗恩格林才可以？”

诺兰被吓到了。他不知道怎么安慰韦德，让这小子赶紧从这发疯的状态中清醒过来，恢复成几个月前的样子。那时候事情虽然有些混乱，但总体上并不复杂。但现在……诺兰感觉自己脑子都不太够用了。这是什么情况？

而且那才不是事实。罗恩格林不是他说的那样，或许整件事以旁观者的角度来看确实像个闹剧，但对诺兰而言这一切都有理可循，罗恩格林最近过得不好，他之前和诺兰说过的项目即使是在内部也引起轩然大波。文化产业不该涉及政治这一观点受众不少，剩下的人里还有一大半虽然同意这项目的初衷，但观点和罗恩格林相反。比如说，因为十年前和俄罗斯之前的关系，他们觉得不该还原在战争中被摧毁的克里姆林宫，觉得那是对那颗现在位于华盛顿的巨大核弹坑的不重视，是遗忘历史。以及他们现在仍然坚持应该在全球一体的绿洲中专门划分出给特定国家和地区使用的专门服务器，更要命的是在这事上罗恩格林腹背受敌，那些被针对的国家和地区自己也想把自己封闭起来。

罗恩格林在耗尽心血地做一些他认为有意义的事，一些他觉得可以推动世界向好的那一侧转变，或者至少让人们能够稍稍冷静下来，开始寻找解决问题的办法的事。这是他眼中“正确”的事，这不一定能导向好的结局，诺兰也不看好，但按罗恩格林的话来说，“如果连我都不试一试的话，就真的没人在乎了。”

诺兰还有点埋怨韦德，因为罗恩格林为他做事，他却没能提供半点支持，好像一直是罗恩格林一个人对抗全世界。

——比这还关键的是，为什么韦德那样和他说话，好像诺兰是什么很有价值的好人，值得当今网络世界最大的年轻巨头，纡尊降贵地绞尽脑汁想要讨他欢心。这什么他妈的鬼，韦德不讨厌他已经是很神奇的事情了，谁能想到韦德还看上他了。

年轻人的争强好胜，大概是这样。

诺兰皱起了眉。“清醒点。”

“抱歉。”韦德咕哝道。这回他冷静多了，蔫蔫的。

“我必须得问一句：为什么？”诺兰说，“我想不出任何理由你能……哦，如果你就是玩腻了女孩想换换口味——”他说不下去了。诺兰知道自己如今看上去如何，知道自己的社会价值有多少，韦德除了这个不可能还会看上别的。但他说不下去，他就是说不下去。“你病得这么厉害，今天就不该来的。”最后诺兰说。

“……我想见你。否则我不知道还怎么撑得下去。”韦德低声说。

就这一句话，就让诺兰又对他心软了。

在他写回信的时候，韦德不做声地抽了支烟。狱警给他拿了只烟灰缸，而诺兰看他抽烟其实不太高兴，他讨厌烟味，更觉得韦德太年轻不该当烟鬼，但他看上去真的非常非常沮丧，诺兰也没有立场让他提振心情，所以他没说话。

“……你觉得罗恩格林的那些项目是多管闲事吗？”韦德接过他的信时问诺兰，“萨曼莎昨天拦下我，说那都是多管闲事。”

“他做那些是因为好像没有别人会去做。”诺兰皱起眉头。

韦德眯起眼睛，“哦，你支持他？……这大概是这么久以来我唯一见到的赞成票。没想到你也是理想主义者啊，索兰托。”

诺兰用笔敲了敲桌面，“别想多了，”他说，“我还是觉得作为一家公司最要紧的还是创造商业价值。这跟别的都没关系，就是单纯的专业精神。而且说实话我不觉得他做的这些对改变这世界有什么用，我很久以前就不指望人类能幡然悔悟开始向上前进了……但是这跟世界没有关系。”

“这全部都是为了世界。”韦德纠正他。

“不，他坚持做那些项目，让他成为了……我不知道怎么说，就是，让他成为了……他。这就是我为什么说这和世界无关，有的时候去做没有意义的事，比如说坚持撞个头破血流，本身就让一个人会变得更好，更强大。无论有没有回报。”

“没看出来，”韦德说，“你还读加缪？我一直以为你更尼采或者犬儒一点的。”

“我没读过。我只是想说，我支持罗恩格林，是因为没别人支持他了。至少他找不到。”诺兰回答，“倒不是说我的支持能帮上什么忙，但是……一个人做事是很可怕很艰难的，尤其是当你觉得周围没有人理解你在做什么的时候。”

韦德只是看着他，一动不动。

“不过我受够了你们这些被超级英雄漫画影响的宅男了，真的。”诺兰以一句话作为这番演讲的收尾，“‘能力越大，责任越大’就是一句彻头彻尾的屁话，相信它的人都蠢得要死。句号，不容反驳。”

“……不，你能帮上忙。”韦德说。而他一开口，诺兰就僵住了，“如果我把你保释出来，你能来GSS吗？”

***

韦德给了他自己的电话号码，告诉他如果下了决定的话，可以随时打这个电话，他就着手开始安排。诺兰攥着那张韦德匆匆写下电话号码的便签纸，却只是对他说，我需要一点时间想想。

他想出去吗？当然想。列个诺兰现阶段最想要的三件事的清单，排在第一的是希望自己能挤掉韦德拥有绿洲，第二就是出狱，以一个自由人的身份走在街道上，第三则是找个办法让罗恩格林和韦德能同时和他在一起，且这段关系可以公开，透明，不存在任何的欺骗和隐瞒的部分，而他们两个都能接受。

但现实是，第三条在诺兰这里连他本人的心理关都过不去。他觉得如果自己答应了韦德的保释邀请，那么首先就让韦德赢了一分，因为这就算是亏钱了韦德的人情，到时候一旦他提出什么要求，诺兰都知道自己没有办法拒绝，这就对他们两个谁都不公平。罗恩格林好像在韦德的各种安排下已经变成了纸上的一个代号，失去了很多存在的实感，这感觉非常糟，就好像罗恩格林的身影渐渐褪色，而那些流失的色彩全都填补到了韦德·沃兹的身上。卑鄙啊，韦德。诺兰一边这么想着，一边在笔记本上写写画画。他把那张便签纸和韦德的签名海报贴在了一起，却一直没有打出那个电话。

圣诞节前的最后一个周末，韦德来的时候告诉他自己应该来不了了，圣诞假期漫长，玩家在线时长增加，以及各种其他杂七杂八的事，绿洲的运营人员反而会变得更忙，再有空的话大概要假期过后。

韦德说这话的时候目光有点躲闪，他把信封递给诺兰，动作上也还有点犹豫，在诺兰准备拆信的时候，他开口：“这次别在我面前看了。”

“你说什……啊？为什么？”诺兰很困惑。韦德不会是因为他到现在还没有给他的邀请做出回复生气了吧？

韦德踌躇了一会儿，最后说：“……多给我一点时间吧。”

这句话听得诺兰不但没有感动反而很想翻白眼，如果不考虑他已经几个月都没见过罗恩格林，同时不停地在绿洲里偶遇珀西瓦尔的话，这还能勉强算是一句合格的撒娇情话。可惜诺兰现在几乎快要想不起来罗恩格林说话的声音了，这让他对韦德敢怒不敢言。

“行吧……”诺兰收下了信，没打开，双手环胸，看着韦德，“那，说点什么吧。你现在想什么呢？”

“我想要个存档功能。”韦德说，盯着桌面，没头没脑地说。“要是现实生活中也有存档功能就好了，我永远不知道一件事做了之后，对方到底是会涨好感度还是恨死我。”他也怪紧张的，大冷天的，韦德额头上竟然蒙着一层细汗。

“你把我当游戏角色在刷好感度？”诺兰不知道是该先生气还是先恐慌。韦德这样子让他心中有非常不好的预感。他摸了摸怀中的信，皱着眉盯着韦德。这封信有问题？

而韦德虚弱地说：“——我申请快速读档。”

“行吧，我们重新开始。”诺兰有点被他的样子娱乐到了，“这次我来引导话题，”他将那封信重新摆上了桌面，指着它说，“这封信怎么了？”

韦德紧闭着嘴巴。

“……他病了？”诺兰紧张起来，“天啊。不，他不会出什么意外了吧？”

他惨白的表情让韦德看起来更内疚了：“不！他……我上次见到他的时候他还活蹦乱跳的，他没事。”

诺兰将信将疑，他没再顾及韦德，直接动手拆开了信，快速地读了起来。这封信很短，只有短短几行字，诺兰没花几秒就读完了，但他感觉不可思议，也觉得难以置信，好像有炸弹在他脑子里轰的一声炸开，有那么几秒诺兰什么都听不到，等他回过神来之后，发现房间角落里那几个狱警都表现得很紧张，一只手按在警棍上，而韦德在告诉他们没事，诺兰自己已经站了起来。他站在原地，浑浑噩噩地又读了好几遍。最初，诺兰的表情非常难看，接着很快就变成了一种接受现实的木然，然后他平静地又读了几遍，这回他读得很慢。

好的，至少这下他弄明白为什么韦德看起来是这幅蠢样子了。

诺兰放下信，看着韦德。“你看过了这封信？”

韦德没有点头，只是盯着诺兰看。

“你知道这里面写的什么？”诺兰换了种方式问。

这回，韦德很慢很慢地点了点头。

“你不生气吗？”他问诺兰。

韦德·沃兹是个不会察言观色的蠢货，这些年在生意场上他到底学到什么东西没有？诺兰感到迷茫，悲痛，委屈，还有几分靴子落地的如释重负。心里有一个很小的声音正对他说，你活该，这就是你自找的。他感到那么多，几乎要过载了，但唯独没有愤怒。

他心里也知道自己配不上那么好的东西。

信里罗恩格林对他说抱歉，这行不通，你很好，但我们今后还是不要联系了。

“我以后还是会来看你的——”韦德开口。

诺兰打断了他。眼下，韦德是他最不想看到的人了：“滚。”

韦德站起身，动作十分干净利落。他一个字都没说，从背影看几乎是落荒而逃。

他可能去找他的读档功能去了。诺兰想。

接下来的几周里，诺兰控制不住自己，花了大量的时间和精力去反复思索，自己到底是在哪里做得不对劲了。是上次的那封信里他说错了什么话吗？还是罗恩格林察觉到了诺兰和韦德之间的奇妙吸引力，诺兰那一直以来被小心隐藏的心思暴露了？

他心里太乱了，也没找到答案。反而在干活的时候走神，耽误了进度，被罚关了禁闭。

在禁闭室里的那十六个小时反而是诺兰这些天里最放松的一段时间。没有人看着，也不会有人听到，他在漆黑的禁闭室里哭了很久，同时也咒骂了自己很久。诺兰很生自己的气，他不明白为什么自己明明已经年过四十了，却仍然对不懂接受现实，反而在那种虚无缥缈的网络世界找精神寄托，更有甚者，竟然对机会那么渺茫的一件事牵肠挂肚那么久。

自怨自艾太久不是成年人的习惯，诺兰一直在拼命地调整自己的心态。严格意义上来讲，罗恩格林从没回应过他，这只能算是一段理智的单恋，一次失败的恋爱尝试，他们两个试过了，然后罗恩格林觉得不行，于是结束，就是这么体面。他甚至还记得说上一句你很好，是我的问题。多礼貌，诺兰自觉自己也该尽可能地表现得不像个疯子，要轻拿轻放，优雅平和，假装罗恩格林不是照进他已经放弃了的灰暗人生中的那一道光而已，有什么难的。

下一个周三，诺兰来到绿洲，广场大厅里正在举行圣诞庆典活动，非常俗气的砸金蛋，每个金蛋里都有几率出现道具。这回诺兰的任务也简单，他和五个其他的犯人一起坐在角落，拿着锤子一刻不停地去砸蛋。

这件活计实际上也算是体力活，一个小时之后，诺兰就感觉自己手臂快抬不起来了。

就在这时，他手里的锤子砸下，裂开的金蛋中出现了一个闪着金光的道具。原本诺兰觉得自己能提前收工，然而辨认出它是什么之后，诺兰皱起了眉。

他面前的矮桌上摆着的正是那顶叶岑·弗兰肯之冠。

诺兰抬起头，果然看到珀西瓦尔站在自己面前。韦德看上去仍然不太敢说话，只是试图通过绿洲的虚拟人物建模来辨认诺兰现在心情好没好点。所以诺兰决定自己先开口。

“下午好。”诺兰说。同时，他的锤子机械地落在了那顶王冠上，一下，然后又一下。

韦德似乎是来把这东西给他的，当诺兰用敲金蛋的锤子试图把王冠砸扁的时候，他就盯着那顶王冠。“哦，我来是想问最近你怎么样的，但现在我有答案了。”

“我被网友甩了，仅此而已还能怎么样。”诺兰回答。要是韦德问出现在能不能考虑我了之类的话，他下一次锤子落下，目的地就是珀西瓦尔的脸。

这时他意识到不对，身边其他人砸蛋的声音停了。

诺兰抬起头，看到其他牢友正震惊地看着他，也震惊地看着珀西瓦尔。

哦。

老杰克说：“弥天大操啊(Sweet mama Jesus Christ)，这是珀西瓦尔？那个，珀西瓦尔？”

“不，这是个高仿号。”诺兰说。他都快忘了，在普通人眼里，能和韦德·沃兹说上话是多值得人骄傲的一项殊荣。好像只有他才知道沃兹是个长期睡眠不足，不擅长社交，且喜欢一个大他二十多岁的老男人。没什么值得大惊小怪的。

在老杰克的将信将疑的目光中，珀西瓦尔很腼腆地打了声招呼，紧接着不远处一个壮汉走了过来：“来吧，珀西我们得——”他的声音在他看到诺兰的那一瞬间戛然而止。“索兰托？”雄浑的声音高了八度，听上去还挺滑稽的。

韦德慌了，诺兰却很镇定，说实话，他现在已经什么都不在乎了。“过得怎么样，艾奇？”

韦德的死党瞪着眼睛，向诺兰走了一步，然后站住了，又转头看向珀西瓦尔，无论他想在韦德那里征求什么同意，他都没拿到，所以艾奇转而伸出手在虚空中点了几下，“我得先谷歌一下再绿洲里殴打服刑期罪犯合不合法。”

“我们走吧。”珀西瓦尔拉着还在打字的艾奇走了，临走前他转头看了一眼诺兰，诺兰冲他做了个“什么他妈的鬼”的口型，没得到回答。珀西瓦尔的脸上带着那种非常韦德式的“我知道我又搞砸了，求你能别在火上浇油了”的表情，诺兰放过了他。

而牢友这边可没放过他。老杰克把自己的矮桌往他这本挪了挪，其他几个犯人也同样。

“怎么回事？”他们七嘴八舌地问起来，“你跟韦德·沃兹关系还不差啊”“你们一直保持联系吗”，想象力更无法无天的事老杰克本人，他问：“韦德·沃兹就是你的网恋对象？”

这个问题一出，周围陷入一片死寂。几个人正在上上下下地打量诺兰，试图找出他身上是什么吸引了世界首富钻石王老五，可怕的是其中一个人还点了点头。另外几个人齐齐地吸了一口冷气，敬畏地看着诺兰，有一个坐在外围的家伙吹了声下流的口哨，评价道：“屌哦。”

诺兰也不知道沃兹发什么疯，他到底是怎么想的，没开任何权限就过来跟自己搭话。有两个可能，一个是韦德这次出现真的跟他纯属偶遇，是他一下子看见了诺兰，临时起意要过来跟他攀谈，一时之间忘了开权限的事。第二个可能是，韦德故意想要公开他跟诺兰的关系。

凭借诺兰对他的了解，很可能这两种感觉都有。

“没，那是另一个人，韦德跟他认识。”诺兰让他们及时打住。他忍不住瞥了一眼自己的好友列表，罗恩格林的名字仍旧是灰色的。

“那你是勾搭上了韦德的姨妈？凭着这段关系，他也能把你捞出去吧。”老杰克想象力惊人。

这比把他跟韦德捏造在一起更让诺兰头皮发麻：“你没看新闻吗？那女人上个月已经结婚了，就在绿洲里办的婚礼。在那之后庆典场地预约功能就实装了。”

“我他妈只是过来做苦力的，”老杰克说，“我关心这些破玩意干嘛？”

操，这也太真实了。诺兰感觉自己的三观受到了冲击，老杰克的话让他几乎茅塞顿开。对啊？绿洲都跟自己没关系了，他也不再是宝藏猎人了，他干嘛一直以来都关注这些？

周围的几个犯人看到好像再没什么八卦可挖，都在系统提示的警告声里回归了自己的位置，包括老杰克，虽然他给诺兰递了个“晚点你得把所有细节都跟我说”的眼神，但诺兰也迎来了短暂的平静。他低头看向被自己结结实实砸了好几下的那顶王冠，叹了口气，伸手将它收回了个人背包。或许韦德觉得用权限把它调出来让诺兰又一次看到它是个什么诡异的玩笑，但诺兰这回真的没理解他的幽默感。

但一瞬间，他扫了一眼物品简介，发现那短短的几行字变了。现在物品介绍写的是：叶岑·弗兰肯的遗物，装备后给予使用者精灵视野，动物感官，附带时光机读档功能。

时光机介绍：使用者可选择任一时间点，播放道具摄像功能所记录下来的画面。

这啥鬼。诺兰皱着眉研究了一下，没搞懂。他对游戏的领悟能力不算太高，属于比手残稍微好一点点的体验型玩家，对介绍和数据没有任何敏感性，只有亲自上手体验才能有个印象。现在不方便，他得以后找个什么时间去个没人的地方试一下。

此时，大厅中央吸引了所有人的注意。

人群聚在一起，围着一个高台，距离太远了，诺兰没看到那里具体是什么情况。远远的，他只看到一个身影爬上了高台，站在那里，向周围围着的人群打招呼。大厅中的六块光幕依次亮了起来，画面上是珀西瓦尔在高台上的微笑的样子。这恐怕是什么讲话。诺兰想。

果然，这是庆祝绿洲新版本上线，韦德说了几句理想主义的屁话，听上去已经有点大企业公开发言人的样子了。这稿子大概花了他不少钱，连诺兰听着都感觉好像绿洲在这个世界上代表着人类文明残存的所有优点了。讲话的最后，韦德和玩家们一起倒计时，而诺兰一行人做完了今天的任务，一半的人选择下线休息，另一半的人又申请了一个小时的时间，得以在绿洲里闲逛。当然，这一天的放风时间就没了。诺兰也对放风时间没什么想法，他留在了绿洲，在大厅角落里进了一间换装专用的私密房间。这是韦德上任之后新加的功能。

外面珀西瓦尔的声音经过扩音之后，诺兰在这房间里也仍然清晰可闻。他深吸了一口气，拿出了那顶奇怪的王冠。

说真的，哈利迪时代绿洲还处于初创阶段，更注重游戏性，道具和建模都更注重功能性，经过了这么多年的打磨，无论是技术还是玩家的心态都有了提升，沃兹时代的绿洲在观赏性上下了苦功，就拿这顶王冠来说，白金色，宝石镶嵌和造型都不浮夸，但那些银白色的钻石无论在什么情况下，都闪动着朦胧的光。故事设定里至今也没写完叶岑·弗兰肯的全部故事线，目前人们知道的就是，在西幻设定的全部大陆上，都偶尔能找到一两个和他相关的彩蛋。韦德靠做彩蛋猎人发家，当然不会忘记自己的老把戏。而玩家们也爱死这个了。他们现在知道，叶岑·弗兰肯当过游侠，做过一年的精灵王，扮演过半年的猎魔人，下过无尽地牢，偷过墨菲斯特的宝藏，简直到处留彩蛋。这顶王冠是男式的，诺兰戴上，发现韦德也调整了它的大小，现在它戴在诺兰头顶，尺寸已经非常合适，而且镜子里的样子，诺兰一头灰发，竟然十分和它相配。

“现在谁知道那个时光机功能要怎么打开？”诺兰自言自语道。

话音刚落，一个可调节的时间框出现在了诺兰眼前。诺兰犹豫了一下，输入了自己的生日。

“嘘。”

珀西瓦尔站在他身侧，笑眯眯地对他说。

这投影太真实了，诺兰被吓得倒退了一步，但凭空出现的珀西瓦尔的身影并没有产生任何波动，他随着诺兰的动作一起移动了，在诺兰身后，他还看到了德罗宁的车前盖。试了两次，诺兰理解了这个机制，王冠有摄影功能，所有的投射出来的画面都是以王冠为中心的。

他没再播放下去，而是有一次改了日期。这次他直接把日期提到了最前面。

画面波动了一阵，然后重新凝聚在了一起。

他看到了一柄在黑暗中熊熊燃烧的霜——火之高兴。这名字太蠢了，诺兰有点气急败坏，这么好的气氛都被这名字毁了，现在韦德到底谈没谈下来和暴雪的合约？能不能赶紧给它改个名字？

而在那把剑旁边，是一副伤痕累累的铠甲，好像这位盔甲骑士是一个人走了好远好远的艰辛路程，才终于把自己带到诺兰身边的。诺兰戴着王冠站在这里，落败后的骑士罗恩格林提着剑，拱卫在他身边，那山洞就像是他们最后的王国。

投影的罗恩格林在他面前张开双臂，这装备怎么样？他问诺兰。

当时诺兰就想说了，罗恩格林那身打扮，看起来真的很累，又很孤独。

诺兰张了张嘴，他将这幅画面暂停，只是在一片黑暗中凝望。

更衣室的门开了，大厅的光照射进来，这束光里站着一个少年的身影。珀西瓦尔把门从自己身后合上，来到诺兰面前，以诺兰的视角里，他就正正好好站在罗恩格林的盔甲投影里。骑士铠甲很大，得有接近一米九的高度，珀西瓦尔明明只是一个细瘦的男孩，看上去却套着比他高好几头的巨大骑士铠甲。他站在原地，看着诺兰。

“你搞明白新功能怎么用了。”韦德说。

而诺兰为之前他那么想韦德感到愧疚。他被感动坏了，但是不打算表现出来。如果这是在外面，他一定把卧室的窗帘都拉上，锁上门在里面干掉一整瓶烈酒，在第二天忍受强烈的宿醉。但他已经不是自由人了，绿洲才是他可以锁上门的卧室。他只剩这个了。

“你也搞定快速存档功能了。”诺兰摘下了王冠。那些投影也一并消失不见了。“恭喜。”

“标准意义上来说，这个算是自动保存。”韦德轻轻地说。

“谢谢。”

“没事的。”

“不，我是认真的，”诺兰说，“你真的已经……做了太多了，沃兹，远远超过你分内的那部分。我就问一句，你是真的一直都这么喜欢多管闲事，还是……”还是只对我这样？这半句话他说不出来。韦德看上去比他更紧张，正在一言不发地看着他。于是诺兰尽可能心平气和地问：“你让我去GSS，是真的需要我的帮助，还是因为你想靠这种恩惠让我对你投送怀抱？”

韦德皱着眉。“你是那种一定连这种事都要提前谈妥的人吗？”

“因为如果是后者，你要做好失败的准备，”诺兰说，“我一定会让你失望的。不是因为我还难忘旧情，或者是别的什么，”比如不够喜欢你，“就只是因为我不能那么干。那样的话，一切都不对劲了。”

“这是个拒绝吗？”韦德问。如果珀西瓦尔有一双犬类的耳朵的话，此时它们一定垂得软哒哒的。

“当然不！”诺兰抬手打开更衣室的照明，在雪亮的房间和韦德面对面注视彼此，“我是机会主义者，不管怎样我都会答应你的条件，只是事先声明一点——如果你没能称心如意，可别说是我毁约。”

“你这是非常明确地在通知我，你准备利用我了，对吗？”韦德说，他没有放松下来，但取而代之的是一种激动，真是孩子，他脸上神采飞扬，又向诺兰迈了一步。“真是彻头彻尾的索兰托风格。”

诺兰向他伸出右手，有些挑衅地看着他。但实际上，诺兰知道自己看起来会是怎样，叶岑·弗兰肯之冠，那顶全世界只有他能戴上的王冠被他握在左手，自由的大门就在他前方不远处向他打开。不是所有人都能走运到被给予第二次机会的，之前诺兰没有勇气去接，但现在不一样了。罗恩格林就是这样奇怪的存在，不管是他本人，还是仅仅几个过去时光的残留幻影，每次诺兰见到，都能从中汲取出前进的勇气来。即使那股勇气几乎毫无道理，但它既能让诺兰对那些平时一再欺压他的狱霸挺直腰板说出“放尊重点”这种话，也能让他接受韦德的协议。

而且他知道韦德动用了关系让自己在监狱里的日子过得没那么糟心了。诺兰不想让韦德失望。

至少在收到了这个礼物之后，他实在没办法做到。

韦德笑了，他伸出手，紧紧地和诺兰握在了一起。

“成交。”

12.

韦德着手安排他的保释手续，但还需要几天时间。圣诞节的时候原本诺兰以为自己要跟牢友们一起过，于是仅仅在白天的时候给韦德打了个电话。

这是他入狱以来第一次主动往外打电话，诺兰也没想说什么，只不过这是圣诞节了，每个人都有一次打电话的机会，他在外头没有任何其他人可以联系，也不知道别人的号码，就只能手里拿着那张已经有些发潮的便签纸，拨给了韦德。

电话接起来之后，韦德听起来很惊讶：“嗨……”

“嗨，不是时候？”诺兰已经开始后悔了。

韦德那边的背景音很吵，诺兰能听到有个人(听上去像是艾奇)在一旁大叫“现在就把话说清楚”，但被人捂住了嘴巴，电话离那边的声源远了点，所以韦德大概找了个僻静些的角落。

“也不是，就是……我从没想到你竟然会给我打电话。”韦德老老实实地说。“他们有说这是一通来自州立监狱的电话，那时候我甚至没想到是你，接通后我才确定。”他啊了一声，变得紧张起来，“你遇到麻烦了？”

“也没有，就是……”诺兰摸着自己的下巴，“你一切都顺利吗？”

“手续已经在办了，该做的都已经做了，现在就是在等流程结束，圣诞节后你就可以出来——”

“不，我问的是……”诺兰张了张嘴，他想问韦德有没有又生病，熬夜太多把自己搞得心态都垮掉。还想问问韦德式怎么跟自己的朋友们说他的，还有在GSS做了哪些安排。但话到嘴边，诺兰又觉得妥。他明明已经跟韦德说好要公事公办了，自己倘若这么说，那不就还是在给韦德释放信号。

最后他说：“圣诞快乐。”诺兰说，“我就想说这个，没了。”

在这之后韦德那边迟迟都没有说话，大概是惊掉了下巴。

过了好久，诺兰都想直接挂电话了，韦德那边才低声说：“……我总在想你。我大概是出什么问题了，但这些日子以来我总在想你。”

诺兰靠在墙上，捂着嘴巴。

“你打算住哪儿？”韦德问，“我可以在公司附近帮你安排一间公寓，其实如果可以的话，我的住处就很大……”

“我选公寓。”诺兰说，“而且我会付租金。”

“哦，好吧，那你不先问问自己年薪多少吗？”

“那个我打算留到我们签约的时候再谈。”

诺兰等了一会儿。排在他之后的人看上去也不着急，韦德似乎也没有挂断电话的意思，于是他觉得这个问题或许在电话里问会好一点，总归会好过当面说出口：“我还是没弄明白，沃兹……”诺兰眯着眼睛，“……为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“这些事，这一切，我知道你不愿意说因为上次你就没有正面回答，但是我……我必须得知道，我得知道外面有什么在等着我。”

韦德嘟囔道：“我以为上次我们已经谈妥了。”

“上次我们确定了，事情很可能会不遂你的愿。”诺兰说。他没把话说死，还是留了一线希望。因为他担心如果自己实在受不住办公室恋情的煎熬没把持住，场面会变得过于尴尬。

韦德说：“以及我对此完全可以接受。”

看样子他仍然不愿意说。持续就这个问题追问下去只是让他们两个人都感到尴尬而已，所以诺兰烦躁地将中心换了只脚。他真的怀疑韦德只是一时兴起，倒也不是他会真的在意韦德是不是会始乱终弃玩玩而已，只是……如果是那样的话，一切都不一样了。而现在，他拿不到一个能说服自己安心的答案，就只能选择相信韦德。

这话放到五年前，绝对会笑死他自己。韦德，和相信，这两个词出现在一个句子里都可以让诺兰嗤之以鼻。

“……你甚至都不了解我什么。”诺兰说，“你看过我的资料，大概，但那也就是全部了……算了，既然你不愿意说，我也就放过你了。毕竟几周后还要靠你发薪水，惹怒老板也不是件好事。”

韦德天生就不是领导者。他可以是游侠，可以是英雄，但让他层层领导目前来说世界上最大的公司，他就真的不是这块料，绝对会被累得够呛。诺兰知道自己的这份新工作大概不是去创造商业价值之类的内容，绿洲不像IOI。他应当就是去帮韦德解决麻烦事，大概率韦德就是他的直属上司，倘若小心眼的韦德没有把他真的安排去和罗恩格林合作的话。

“那不会是太大的问题。”韦德回答，沉思了一会儿，他说，“这样的话，哦，我有了个新主意。……你还有什么事吗，我……我得挂了。”

诺兰有点尴尬，“没有了。”

“拜。”

“好的……”电话挂断了。

诺兰放下电话，又一次开始懊恼为什么自己会想要给韦德打电话。其实他也蛮生气一直绕不过这个坎的自己的，或许韦德这样的年轻人就是不在意这个，也不觉得这是个值得讨论好的问题。

在往自己的号间走的时候，诺兰一直在想，自己不会让韦德觉得烦了吧？

等到他坐到了自己的床上，一转头看到了那张韦德的海报，又皱起了眉头。

他干嘛在意韦德对他的感受？又不是说工作会有多难找。虽说韦德既然有能力把他弄出去，自然也有能力把他重新丢进来，但韦德·沃兹不是那样的人，他可以，但他做不出来。

诺兰站起身，来到海报边上，小心地把它一点点揭了下来。老杰克躺在床上，看着他将海报收起来折好，松了口气。

“我一直都担忧那玩意后面有个大洞，一直通向监狱下水道呢。”他的牢友评价道。

“肖申克？你有什么好怕的？”诺兰说，“我看起来像是那种甘心浑身带屎地走一遭，只为了出去的人吗？”

“我怕你一但挖通了，这里的味道会臭得惊天动地。”老杰克瞥见了一眼他手里的海报，“你为了出去连卖屁股这种事都干得出来，也就仅次于趟屎了。”

这对话带味道，诺兰不想继续。上次珀西瓦尔在绿洲里和他搭话的事已经传开了，在外面甚至登上了几个花边小报。还有绿洲高层内部透露了明年开始的人事变动，绝大多数人都意识到诺兰和韦德达成了什么交易。现在网上盛传他俩搞网恋勾搭上了，最初诺兰反驳了几次，后来因为事情太复杂，分析来龙去脉不太适合在走廊里擦肩而过时为对方的出言不逊作为妥当回复，总是他还没说到重点情节对方就走远了，诺兰的回应统一变成了：“哦，小可怜，在嫉妒没有阔佬看得上你吗？”

这回答使他收获了眼眶上一个乌青。这对解释事情真相没有帮助，却很能气人。所以现在整个监狱的人都默认他俩已经搞上了，这里诺兰也有一定的责任。剩下的全怪韦德，因为那些畜生最主要的推理证据就是韦德几乎每周都来看他。

所以诺兰没反驳老杰克的话。目前他有点自怨自艾。

他默认了。

当天夜里七点多的时候，圣诞派对开始了。对，诺兰一直以来都最讨厌这个活动，没想到即使在监狱里也不能逃掉。活动内容大概是典狱长讲话，接下来一些演出，最后会放一个某个几十年前的老电影作为收尾。诺兰没参与，他宁可早睡，于是自己在号间里收拾东西。

大概八点过一会儿的时候，狱警来到诺兰门口，用警棍敲着门上的栅栏。“有人找。”他告诉诺兰。

“不会吧？”诺兰站起身。

“韦德·沃兹。”狱警说得慢吞吞的，每说一个音节就敲一下栅栏，诺兰感到头疼。

诺兰皱起眉头，因为他的语气而感到不爽：“我们不是那种关系。”

“那不见？”

“……见。”

被狱警带着在走廊上慢慢走的时候，诺兰心里还仍旧很忐忑。韦德之前已经明确告诉他自己这段时间都太忙了，实在是过不来，但这又是怎么回事？排除冒名顶替的可能——韦德又是为什么过来？

出了什么变故吗？

然而诺兰没被带到他们每次见面的公共见面厅，而是拐进了另外一条走廊，诺兰知道这边是单独的审讯室的方向，有几秒他真的怀疑韦德根本没来，他们只是找了一个借口把他带到这里来搞私刑。在刚进监狱的时候他被这么对待过，诺兰有心理阴影。

审讯室房门是冰冷的金属板，把手右边嵌着一块灰色的磨砂玻璃，诺兰双手戴着手铐，垂在身前，惊疑不定地站在门口，等着狱警开门，这时候他就努力地试图隔着这块磨砂玻璃看清房间里的情景。

他看到了……等等，那是烛光吗？

门开了。

房间里面没有开灯，首先诺兰看到的是审讯桌，那张曾经诺兰被按在上面打断过两根肋骨的桌子上像模像样地摆了一只银烛台，上面可以插五支蜡烛的那种。接着，是一个站在桌边的人，他背对着门口，正弯着腰将最后一根蜡烛点亮。

开门的声音吸引了这个人的注意力，于是他转过身，诺兰发现自己正与一个打扮得没有之前那么精致的韦德四目相对。

韦德今天穿了件大衣，它现在就挂在他身旁的那张椅背上。现在他上身是一件衬衫，皱巴巴的，解开了上面三个口子，袖子挽到手肘。他的西装裤上也都是因为久坐而出现的折痕，更加明显一点的是韦德的发型：他的头发脑后一块被压得平平的，另一侧还翘着，看起来要多滑稽有多滑稽。

……一个标准的“坐了五个小时飞机衣服都没换直接来了”的年轻商务精英形象，标准到诺兰觉得他可以直接去给廉价航空拍宣传广告。

“圣诞快乐。”门里的韦德在一片幽幽的烛光中对他说，露出一个腼腆的笑容。

因为回忆而升起的恐惧和不安因为这个笑容都像潮水般的退去了，诺兰终于感觉自己可以重新呼吸。他迈步走进了这烛光里，来到韦德对面坐下，抬手给狱警解开自己的手铐。

桌上摆了一左一右两只高脚杯，中间放着那只烛台，靠近韦德那边有一瓶气泡酒，而韦德还没布置完，他正从背包里拿出什么东西，诺兰没说话，只是耐心地等着，享受着这种静谧。

韦德从包里掏出了两页水果蛋糕的三角切片，塑料盒子装着，开口处还封着一张小小的贴纸，上面除了超市的商标，还有保质期和简单的配料表之类的东西。诺兰盯着它的条形码看，而韦德最后从包里拿出了两个小叉子，分给诺兰了一个。

“喔。”诺兰说。

“我一路上来都没下车，这是在监狱的纪念品商店里买的冷藏货，应该也不太新鲜了，就是提醒一下，明天有很大几率会坏肚子。酒也是，甚至还没有这两片蛋糕贵。”韦德解释道，“我实在没法临时安排出一桌圣诞宴席，房间上我动用了点关系，但其余的都得我自己临时想办法了。”

“只要不是我也不过是你的一次事急从权就好。”诺兰说，他盯着烛光下的超市蛋糕，廉价的奶油水果蛋糕，的确不太新鲜了，罐头樱桃上的颜色都染到奶油上去了。

而韦德因为这句话里暗含的意思顿了顿，他打开酒，给他们两个倒上，然后坐了下来。这时才斟酌着说话：“我真的就只是为了跟你过圣诞节，别的什么企图都没有。如果你是在紧张这个的话。”

狱警出了门，临走时还十分贴心地把门给他们锁上了。这片区没有集中供暖，韦德来的时候这里一定冷到爆炸，而诺兰到的时候，房间一角立着的一只看起来像是五十年前的空调已经开始喷吐带着浓浓灰尘味的暖风，吹得烛火摇曳，烤得诺兰脸颊发烫。这一路走来，包括号间都很冷，但到了这里，到了韦德面前，看啊，这地方安静得好像午夜，温暖得如同春天。

“跟人一起过圣诞节本身就是种企图。”诺兰说。

韦德却很严肃：“我不会强迫你做任何事的。”接着他有点垂头丧气地说，“……我是不是又搞砸了，反倒惹你不高兴了？”

这人是真的没有一点自知之明。诺兰不是觉得他搞砸了，而是这太好了。什么样的人会为了一句圣诞快乐就临时决定跨过三个国家来到你面前啊？这太过头了，而诺兰不知道自己要做到什么程度才能回报这种分量的好。他惶恐极了。

“感谢你的圣诞晚宴，”诺兰说，因为本质上韦德沮丧的样子让他看了心情好，所以还是带了一点点笑意。他盯着韦德头上乱翘的头发。“我们聊点什么？”

“你说你还不了解我，”韦德动手将两块蛋糕拆了出来，“……倘若约会的形式让你不舒服的话，你可以当做一次面试。你在IOI做过这个吗？”

“这绝对是我过得最诡异的一次圣诞节了。”

“别把话说得那么死，要是你明年圣诞节没有什么其他安排，我脑子里其实还有好几个别的点子。”

好吧，诺兰清了清嗓子：“那就简略地来一次自我介绍吧。说说你的个人情况，优缺点，以及期望在我们这里得到什么。”

韦德因为他真的就这么开始假装面试瞪大了眼睛，他倒没准备，回答得结结巴巴的，紧接着他发现了诺兰想干什么：后者看他窘迫的样子十分享受，甚至拿起酒杯喝了一口。“我不敢相信我竟然信了你的鬼话。”韦德说，“你就在胡说呢，对吧？”

也不算。说实话，这仍然不是诺兰心中按部就班的稳妥恋爱方式，但或许也是因为他太老派，已经不适合这个世界，也不适合韦德。诺兰已经因为这事烦心了好几周，但眼下，在这个简陋得不能再简陋的圣诞晚宴上，在这个昏暗的小房间里，诺兰看着韦德犹犹豫豫地自我介绍，忽然就意识到，自己已经不在乎了。

“这是圣诞礼物。”韦德从包里拿出了一只雪花球，还有一张贺卡。“没来得及包起来，不过也算帮你省去你拆的力气了。”

诺兰接过那只雪花球，“谢谢。我只是礼貌地回答一句，也没有特别惊喜什么的，不是针对你，因为对着雪花球表现得很惊喜是十岁以下孩子才干得出来的事，你能理解吧？”

“我理解。”韦德叹了口气，遗憾地抓着头发，“因为我没法搞进来一棵圣诞树。”

他抓着诺兰的手，摇了摇那只雪花球。白色的雪花在它里面飘舞起来，围绕着中间的那棵小小的绿色圣诞树，静静地打着旋落下。烛光在玻璃球上圆润地晕开，说真的，这是诺兰这几年里见过的最有圣诞气息的一幕了。

“把你手机放的Silent Night关掉。”诺兰说。

“哦。”韦德放下手机，关掉了背景音乐。现在这房间里又重新恢复安静了。

贺卡是手写的，韦德在里面引用了一句话，最后写圣诞快乐。我爱你不是因为你是谁，而是和你在一起我可以是谁。

“大卫·芬奇还是蒂姆·波顿？”诺兰从模糊的记忆里试图找到这句话的来源。真的，太难了，他难以理解韦德对这些彩色时代老电影的钟情。它们甚至连3D或VR都做不到，只是一个画面和声音而已。

韦德看样子对他能懂这个梗感到很高兴，他笑着回答，“蒂姆·波顿。”

“……不觉得现在就用爱这个字太早了吗？”太直白了。诺兰不敢多看，合上了贺卡，将它放在一边。那几行字好像有热度，他拿着都觉得滚烫。

“我在飞机上写的。”韦德不紧不慢地说，“一时之间也想不到比这更合适的了。”

诺兰又喝了一大口酒。这瓶东西也不贵，几乎是最便宜的那种了，也别提什么口感，他现在只需要更多的酒精来给自己壮胆。“你问他们借了这个房间多久？”他问韦德，放下酒杯站起身来。

韦德很茫然地看着他，“三个小时。”年轻人老老实实地回答。

而诺兰已经来到了他身边。这回没有隔着桌子，他弯下腰，一手撑在桌面上，直视着韦德的眼睛。

“瞧……”他低声说，“我没给你准备圣诞礼物。”

太近了，韦德的脸不知道是因为紧张还是因为别的东西，以肉眼可见的速度变红了。他张了张嘴，最后说：“我不是为了这个才来的。”

“我知道，”诺兰说，“就当这是个惊喜吧。”

说完他揪着韦德的领子，和他吻在了一起。

***

“所以你在审讯室里给他搞了次口活吗？”老杰克前面几个字是尖叫出来的，后来强行压低了声音。

“是你坚持要我回答昨天晚上沃兹来找我做什么的，”诺兰冷笑了一下，躺在床上摆弄雪花球，“我不说你他妈的还不让我睡觉。”

老杰克顿挫抑扬地哀叹了一声：“我后悔了，现在我脑子里有画面了。上次处理投诉问题他们就把我带到那间屋去了，你懂吗？”

“这有什么，要不是我们谁身上都没有套，甚至可以来上一炮。”

“我恐同了，托你的福，我现在开始恐同了。”

诺兰把雪花球摆在床头，然后拿起那张贺卡。贺卡正面是那种傻乎乎的圣诞老人，用亮片围着人物轮廓绕了一圈，打开来就是完全空白的一整面，韦德的祝词在上面匆匆写就，笔画勾勾连连，不太好看，底下是他的签名。

嗯？

盯着那贺卡上的那几行字，诺兰皱起了眉头。

在老杰克眼里，事情就变得更诡异了。他看到那个他的弱鸡牢友一下子不说话了，全身僵硬。过了好久，诺兰慢慢地坐了起来，他的视线像被胶水粘在了那张贺卡上了似的，好像在上面发现了什么惊天大秘密。“嘿，出什么事了？”

诺兰置若罔闻，他又拿着那张贺卡发了好久的呆，然后跳下床，开始翻找他之前用来装笔友来信的那只铁盒子。距离他真的找到那玩意还花了好一阵子，老杰克看他的气势如同要赤手空拳把那半边号间拆了，才好心地出声提醒他，就在他摆雪花球的那个小柜子里还有个抽屉。

这下滑稽了。诺兰从床底下爬出来，撞到了头，站起身之后晃了晃，然后直奔那个柜子，好像里面有他妈给他留下的十亿美元遗产。至此他都一言不发，当他终于拿出那个铁盒子，老杰克看到他的手指发抖，失败了三四回才把盒子打开。

接着诺兰把最上方的一封信拿出来，摊平拍在地上，接着把贺卡摆在它旁边，自己蹲在它们面前，身后是半个狼藉不堪的号间。

他脸上阴晴不定。过了好一会儿，诺兰又扑回盒子附近，从里面拿出了又一封信，接着再一封，再一封。他左手拿着那张万恶之始的贺卡，右手拿着信，比对完就直接把信扔掉，好像他之前没有把那些信宝贵得要命，收到后放到枕头边上不算，还要专门搞了个铁盒收好似的。

“你他妈吓坏我了。”老杰克说。

“操。”诺兰脸色惨白，他的目光没从信上移开过，所以这句话应该不是对老杰克说的，要么是对他自己，要么是对写信的人，要么是给他贺卡的家伙。

接着他站了起来，信和贺卡都从他手里跌落到了地上。

诺兰站在那里，目光空洞，老杰克认得这种眼神，他哥哥在他十三岁时死于街头枪战，他一直待在他旁边直到他咽气：这眼神就是濒死者常有的那种，他看上去好像还在这儿，实际上他眼前在过跑马灯，一瞬间过去经历过的那些当时看起来无关紧要的细节全都付现在眼前。这是玫瑰花蕾的梗，但公民诺兰此时除了茫然以外还多了几分怀疑人生的羞愤感，所以他大概回忆到的都不是什么好事情。

“操。”诺兰又说话了，“怪不得，权限狗，这混蛋甚至都没想掩饰一下。”他眉头紧锁，无比绝望地瞪着天花板，接着落在警惕地看着他的牢友身上。“……那次他差点都说出来了。”诺兰声音打着颤，“……你知道吗，他有好几次都准备告诉我了。我没让他说完。”

是牵连进去最后被发神经的室友咬死并且吃掉眼珠子，还是听八卦，老杰克权衡了一会儿，最后实在忍不住，还是问道：“哪一次？什么情况？”

“还有那次那个女的，那应该就是他姨妈。”

“什么？还有个女人？”老杰克情不自禁地坐直了。

“还有那个雪崩，走路姿势，他有病吗？腿刚做完手术就上模拟机？”

“还有灾难片情节？”

“他总摸脸，我现在知道了，他还总不确定自己是大号还是小号，熬夜熬得精神不振，他是怕自己上错号了。”

“哦！微表情心理学，我看过三季的Lie to me，快跟我详细讲讲。”

“那次他说自己是国王。我就该知道的，除了他还能有谁有资格那么称呼自己？”

“角色扮演？甚至有情色元素。哇靠，你们玩好大。”半小时前的新晋恐同人士老杰克一把脱掉政治不正确的帽子，叫了起来，“来吧，从头开始讲，我要听每个细节。”

而诺兰回答：“我现在不想说话。”

接着他在老杰克异常愤怒的注视下转身，径直走向自己的床，然后趴在上面再也不动了。

到后半夜，诺兰摸着黑起来，把扔了一地的信和贺卡都捡了起来默默收回了盒子里，然后又回去继续装尸体了。

在一旁漆黑中，被吵醒的老杰克抱怨：“你他妈差点把我屎吓出来，半夜不睡觉。”

“……纸会被弄潮。”诺兰的声音隔着枕头传出来。老杰克有心再嘲笑他一两句，但一边组织语言一边睡着了，白天一时之间就忘了这茬。

他们谁都没再提过这事儿。诺兰是在假装什么都没发生过，而老杰克是为了自己的眼珠子。

13.

诺兰又过了一周多才真正出狱，在这段时间里他瘦了接近五斤，因为接连的失眠，一次高烧以及在这之前接近两天吃不进去东西。他最后拿起自己的皮箱走出监狱大门的时候，脸色非常不好看，眼底有浓浓的阴影，神情阴郁，并且举手投足都很虚弱。

这天天气不太好，诺兰出狱时是下午，但天上已经被厚重的云层遮得严严实实，阳光却惨白明亮，处处带着一股暴雪前夕的气氛。韦德的车就停在门口，他本人穿着靴子，牛仔裤，以及一件看上去非常厚实的皮毛夹克靠在车边，监狱大门打开时，韦德·沃兹手里夹着一根烟，就这么直勾勾地看着诺兰，而正迈步走出大门的诺兰抬头看到了他，然后就又低下了头。

真的，诺兰犹豫了五秒钟左右，到底是直接走车子的反方向，还是走向韦德，然后给他一拳。

但五秒钟一过，他抬起头，看到韦德站直了，冲他很腼腆地抬起了手，挥了挥。天气很冷，韦德不知道已经在这里站了多久了，他鼻子和脸颊都冻得通红，让他看起来可怜巴巴的。他脸上的笑也犹犹豫豫，既不果断也不开朗，就是很紧张。

诺兰最后还是选择走向了韦德，因为他看起来真的太惨了。诺兰这么告诉自己，倘若他直接走掉，韦德八成一会儿会坐在车里哭出来，而且还不敢追上他问为什么。

“你明明可以在车里等的。”诺兰来到韦德面前，皱着眉，忍了一会儿没忍住，还是抬手搓了一下韦德冰冰凉的耳朵。大男孩吃痛地嘶了一声。蠢货。诺兰想。

韦德说：“哦。”就没了。他太紧张了，几乎都手足无措。在诺兰的注视下，他拉开车门坐了进去，钻车子钻到一半，韦德又停了下来，幸好诺兰及时阻止了他。

“别，”诺兰快步走向另一侧副驾驶的车门，“你要是下来帮我开门的话我就去坐巴士。”

韦德干笑了两声，坐好之后合上了车门，发动车子之后，他手忙脚乱地打开了车里的暖气。今天韦德没开那些他经常被花边小报拍到载着女模特回别墅的那种骚包跑车，而是一辆经典款的雪佛兰，通体黑色，发动起来整个车子都在颤抖，暖气从风口冲出来后那声音几乎听起来是在咆哮。这古董车很令人眼熟。诺兰等了一会儿，在韦德开始在车载音响里放ACDC的时候他想起来这应该是温彻斯特兄弟的那个梗，这行径真的太过宅男，他真的不想再鼓励韦德，所以即使在韦德期待的眼神注视下，诺兰也选择没接这个梗。

车子跑起来之后，韦德说：“所以。”

“所以？”诺兰反问。说实话他想把自己掌握的事实真相就在这里，就现在，都抛出来糊韦德一脸，但他太累了，不太想这个时候跟韦德吵架。另一方面，他更害怕在那之后会发生什么，是彻底一刀两断还是一场公路车祸，他都不太想要，所以他忍住了。

或许等明天，或者下周，他好好休息过，吃过一顿健康又丰盛的午餐之后，再跟韦德对峙好了。

“你觉得怎么样？”韦德看上去每一秒都比下一秒尴尬，诺兰伸手调小了音乐的音量，才勉强听清下一句他说的话。“……现在你自由了……当然重要的注意事项你的假释官应当已经跟你介绍过了——五年后走出监狱大门，感觉如何？”

诺兰恶意地想，韦德应当是在等自己对他感恩戴德。“我觉得今天天气不太好。”他抬手轻轻敲了敲他这一侧的车窗，“看上去要有暴雪。”

“不是暴雪，”韦德回答，“预报里说傍晚左右会有冻雪。”

“狗屎，那更惨了。”

“其实我是想问你准备去哪里？”韦德看样子还是鼓起了勇气。他像个彻彻底底的菜鸟司机一样，在这条没有任何其他车的影子的公路上，目光死死盯着车子前方的一小块路面，甚至不敢看诺兰一眼。“我的意思是，你之前说过你要住公寓所以我有准备一套顶层公寓，短期你可以住在那里。我不知道你有没有仔细看你的合同，你的年薪是三百二十万，莫罗说你就值这个价，多了少了都不行，所以如果你想换公寓的话，也可以自己搞定。”

其实当你已经失去了一切，并且除了那些已经失去的东西以外没有其他兴趣爱好的时候，钱就不是你的头号目标了。诺兰在意的是进入世界第一大公司的决策圈，重新回到自己可以直起后背行走的世界里。他不是说那么迫切地想要爬回自己曾经的社会阶层里，合格的伪君子之间都互相嫌恶，诺兰是其中佼佼者，他鄙视其他所有人。但是他真正需要的是一个人的尊严，他需要能够重新体面地走在街道上，需要回到那个别人会对他说谢谢，您好，要来点潘趣酒吗和很高兴认识你的普通人生活里。只有那样，他才能站在韦德面前时，感觉自己并没有低他一等，不是寄生虫，势利眼（Gold digger），婊子或罪犯。只有那是，他们才会是可以平等对话的人。

“知道了。”诺兰淡淡地说。我不是利用他。他告诉自己。我们是互相利用了而已。

韦德被他的反应再一次弄得垂头丧气了起来。诺兰没想那么多，但韦德·沃兹的心思细腻真的让他叹为观止，他不知道韦德想了哪些东西，总之他好久都没说话，过了一会儿，当韦德重新开口的时候，他听上去非常沮丧，而且很拙劣地竭力装作不经意：“……或者你也可以来我的地方——”

“这个问题我们之前讨论过了。”诺兰警惕地回答，瞪着韦德。他真的很怕韦德突然反悔，之前他们谈好的那些都是韦德演出来的。

“哈，开玩笑而已！”韦德非常假地僵笑了几声，接着他吞咽了一下，声音微弱地尝试：”我有个超大的壁炉……“

诺兰觉得自己有必要打断他，否则这个话题真的走向不对，他还没准备好：“我们得开多久？”

“三个小时。大概。进市区之后车速会慢下来。不过如果去我的地方的话只需要一个多小时……”

他还真是见鬼的不死心。

“说真的，”诺兰疲惫地说，揉着自己的鼻梁，“我今天真的没有精力打炮。”

“操！我不是——”韦德好像咬到了舌头。他原本还想说什么，但是临时放弃了，韦德沃兹总是这样，你甚至都不需要坚持，只需要打断两次他自己就轻易放弃了。“你说得对。”这是他最后的决定。韦德伸手把车载音乐关了，低声说：“你确实看起来脸色不好。我知道这不太舒服，但先休息一下吧，要么去后座睡？我们可以靠边停。到了之后我叫你。”

……就因为这段话诺兰又没办法对他继续发脾气了。韦德那种关怀并且担忧的语气真的很让人容易心软，诺兰皱着眉，故意不想看他，但他透过车窗的反光，看到韦德小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼。那目光是……诺兰找不到合适的词，就好像你在看一样很好很好的东西，你希望它变成你的，但又害怕把它弄坏了。

诺兰叹了口气，倒在椅背上，长长地呼气。他疲惫地转过头，看着韦德，抬手碰了碰韦德的肩膀。“嘿，”吸引到了韦德的注意力之后，他看着韦德的脸说，“谢谢你来接我。”

韦德笑了。他真的很容易满足。“没什么大不了的。”他说，“我今晚和明晚大概得因为这个熬夜或者通宵不过没什么大不了的。”

“你真的很不会聊天，而且太容易紧张了。有人这么跟你说过吗？”

“哈，我这些年已经长进很多了。”

对哦。诺兰又开始满怀恶意地想。至少罗恩格林一直以来都表现得超级他妈的得体，对吧？

但是如果他没算错，韦德为了今天亲自接他，要开接近七个小时的车，从他住处到这里，再去诺兰的地方，再回家。这真的很辛苦，考虑到诺兰到那个公寓之后大概天也该黑了，后半程都会是夜路，韦德给自己赢得了至少今天份的好好对待。

临睡着前，诺兰看着韦德的侧脸想，或许这样也不错，他们永远都不会揭穿那个误会和谎言，罗恩格林这个名字永远都不会出现在他们接下来的人生里，如果可以的话，诺兰可以尽力假装他们之前什么都没有发生过，假装自己没发现那中二得要命的圣诞贺卡上的字迹竟然和罗恩格林的信上的字迹几乎一模一样。原本在之前的这几天里诺兰觉得会很难，他曾经以为自己见到韦德的第一面就控制不住会去质问他这一切是怎么回事，即使内心深处他觉得这本质上不是韦德的错，但……但当刚刚韦德说我们可以靠边停的时候，诺兰又觉得自己能做到忘掉这一切。

真的，倘若从一开始就是韦德·沃兹，那么就以韦德·沃兹的身份重新开始，这样也不错。

车子里的暖气开得太足了，在这温暖里诺兰觉得昏昏欲睡。

他觉得这应当行得通。

“别再担心熬夜或者通宵了，”诺兰含糊地说，“以后我会想办法，你就不用再那么压榨自己了。我会解决的……我们毕竟还有周二和周四呢。”

过了好久，韦德的回应才传来。

“没错。”他听起来闷闷的，“……周二和周四绿洲关闭，我们就还有现实生活(Then we still got the real life)。”

“……不，”诺兰说，“是我们就还有彼此(we still got each other)。”

他是不可能对韦德说出那三个字或终生承诺的，他就是说不出口。这已经是诺兰的极限了，希望韦德没蠢到那个地步，能理解到他的意思。

“喔。”韦德说，“这字面意义上是你对我说过最甜的话了。”

好的，他理解了。诺兰背过身去，不想让韦德看到他有点烧起来的脸。这绝对是因为暖气，没错，就是这样。

***

诺兰醒来之后，外面已经天黑了。最开始他没动，只是半睁着眼睛，看着车窗外的璀璨霓虹和车灯。所以他们大概已经进入市区里了，路很堵，人们都急着下班，或者在天气变得更糟之前赶着回到家里，他们周围有几个车主非常暴躁地鸣笛，但前方的信号灯绿了又红，车子只是往前挪动了一点点。诺兰就是被这些车笛吵醒的。

他调整了一下姿势。坐着睡觉绝对是最折磨人的休息体验了，无论这古董车被叫到何等天价，都改变不了这一点。诺兰觉得疲惫有增无减，又多了脖子和肩膀上的酸痛。

“嘿。”韦德轻轻说，“你醒了。”

“……我都不记得五年前有这么堵的路。”诺兰说。他发现自己声音也有点哑。

“绿洲改革后实体经济又——你只是客套一句，并不是真的想讨论这个话题对吧？”

诺兰笑了：“有进步。”

韦德大概已经锻炼出来了，他毫不尴尬地跟着笑了几声，然后耐心地说：“我们大概转过这个街口就到了，我原本打算在路上找个地方我们吃点东西，但你还在睡而且太堵了……”

他这才意识到自己有多饿。诺兰张了张嘴，“反正快到了对吧？”

车子的位置离路口已经很近了，如果运气好的话，下次红灯变绿的时候他们就能通过这里了。韦德在那边嗯了一句，诺兰的目光落在车子的前挡风玻璃上，看着外面光鲜亮丽的城市。那么大，那么亮，街边巨大的电子光幕广告牌上播放着绿洲下一个版本更新的预告片，接下来是个披萨广告，再接下来是一个诺兰不太会发音的化妆品牌子，他认真地把广告看完了，还是没搞懂它到底卖的是哪样产品。一切都令人目不暇接，一旁的韦德在给他介绍着公寓，说里面已经准备了一切生活必需品，衣柜里有准备好衣服，冰箱里有食材，书房里有最新款的体感仪，如果还需要什么东西的话可以电话联系他。说着韦德取出一部新手机，递给诺兰。

五年，幸好这手机还没先进到诺兰不会用的程度，他上下拉开光感屏幕，随手点开通讯录，看到韦德已经在里面录入了自己的号码。很周到。诺兰抬起头想说点什么，就看到一粒雨重重地落在了车窗上。

韦德把车子开到路边，车库的门打开，他小心地开进地库。车库里还不算太冷，但也不太暖，彻底停好之后，诺兰却没下车。“你也没吃东西对吧？”他问。

“我一直在开车。”

“那跟我一起上来吧。”诺兰说，“以防我遇到什么五年前还不存在的智能门锁之类的，你说准备了食材，那么我们可以弄点吃的。”

韦德有几秒没说话：“这是‘’要上去坐坐吗‘的那种邀约，还是就是很普通的’我不会做饭，多个人多只手‘的那种实用性的邀请？”他困惑地说，“我知道直接问出来太没内涵了，但我真的很需要确定一下。”

“……我会做。”诺兰考虑了几秒揍他，但觉得自己在入职前暴力对待自己准上司不是个好主意，所以忍气吞声地说，“哪种都不是。”

韦德长舒了一口气。“太好了，”他说，“因为我的厨艺造诣的顶点就是分披萨。”

下车之后他们一起走进电梯里，诺兰警告他：“你也别指望什么感恩节烤鸡或者芝士千层面之类的。”

韦德表示没关系。当楼层数字不断上升的同时，他整个人都显得心神不宁。诺兰怀疑他在房间里准备了什么糟心玩意，现在他得跟自己一起承受了。诺兰没说话，但出电梯和进门的时候，他都让韦德走在了前面。

公寓很不错，客厅里甚至装了一个火炉，做了无烟和防火处理，整个公寓都看上去古色古香的，像五十年前的那种工业风，有一整面全明的玻璃窗，韦德出声让窗帘合拢，灯光和壁炉就同时亮起。诺兰站在门口脱下大衣，打量着房间。右手边就是一个通透式的厨房，而且冰箱看起来很大，可以，他现在就需要这个。

韦德大概是在等他夸自己，于是诺兰决定无视他，自己去了洗手间。外侧的更衣间准备了浴袍和居家服，诺兰走进淋浴间简单冲了个热水澡，总算把这一路的僵硬和疲惫冲掉了七七八八。换了衣服之后他从浴室的另一扇门出去，发现自己站在了卧室里，看着那张显然有点太大的床，诺兰有点不安。双人床很正常，但KING SIZE就不正常了。他绕着床边走了一圈，这是目前为止韦德唯一显露出来的不正当企图了。

靠近窗边的那一侧有个简易的小吧台，诺兰在柜子里找到了酒和杯子，小冰箱里还有冰块。空腹喝威士忌不是好习惯，但他现在真的很需要这个。诺兰又在窗边磨蹭了一会儿，知道他听到房间外面的声音像是韦德试图在摆弄厨具，这才走了出去。

韦德的外套搭在沙发扶手上，此时就穿了件白衬衫和牛仔裤，袖子卷到手肘，正在皱着眉研究烤箱，左手拿着使用说明书，时不时看上两眼。

厨房的灯没全开，只有韦德头顶的三盏暖色吊灯亮了，把他犯愁的样子拢在光晕里。

行吧。诺兰对自己说。不要再对他生气了，你看看他这样子，多好——多蠢啊。

“去休息一下。”诺兰说，仰头一饮而尽之后走过去把自己的杯子放在流理台上，来到韦德旁边，看了一会儿，然后抬手把烧烤模式关了。“我刚刚在那边看到有咖啡机，洗把脸，给自己弄杯咖啡。这边我来弄。”

韦德真的很没出息，他看上去好像诺兰身上洗发水的味道要把他弄晕了似的。在诺兰强硬地挤掉了他的位置之后，韦德往后退到流理台那边，在诺兰的酒杯前踌躇了一会儿，然后捞出了一只冰块，嘎吱嘎吱地咬了起来。他没像诺兰建议的那样去洗手间，而是就上半身趴在流理台上，因为冰块上残存的酒液皱鼻子。

检查了一下锅和炉子，然后诺兰走到一旁拉开冰箱开始看看今晚能做点什么吃。真的，他都快饿扁了。他从冰箱里拿出了肉和洋葱，顺带一些配料，丢到台子上准备弄点烩肉或者肉汤，然后又在柜子里发现了罐装的意面酱，于是又回去拿了几个鸡蛋，奶油和芝士粉。他是会在意面里加很多乱七八糟东西的那种人，而韦德在看到他开始拿培根的时候就已经傻了。

“你真的要做千层面了吗？”他犹犹豫豫地问诺兰，“不用太麻烦，你也很累了，实在不行我们订外卖吧，十分钟就能送到。”

“我怀疑，”诺兰不想嘲讽他的，但这时机太好了，他真的忍不住，“千层面对你来说是不是所有要超过三步的菜品的统称？”

“从食材数量上来判断，否则你就是在做咖喱。”

“说真的，沃兹，你怎么活这么大的？”诺兰又告诉了一遍自己不要生气，生气不值当，这才转过身来从容开始洗菜。

韦德想了想：“我被迫一个人独立生活的第二天就变成了世界首富，你想听听这个故事吗？相当精彩，我不介意好好讲讲。”

“行吧，这局你赢了。”诺兰背对着他说道，不自觉地微笑了，“但是我警告你，我会在饭菜里下毒的，你小心点，我真的会的。”

当他把意面丢进锅里的时候，韦德走到角落里的音响前，过了几秒，里面开始播放教父的原声专辑，诺兰听出来西西里之歌的旋律之后手一抖，差点切断自己两根手指。这也太傻了，他抬起头，看到韦德站在客厅正对他微笑。韦德没穿鞋，光着脚踩在壁炉前的长毛地毯上，火光在他的裤子上摇摇晃晃，看上去像是诺兰养的宠物狗。“你领会这个梗了，”韦德有些得意又有点兴奋地说。“我原本以为你注意不到的。”

“这是个非常低级，又很冷的关联笑话。”

“这至少证明你看过教父。”韦德说，“瞧，你也不算是对流行文化一无所知。”

到现在为止，气氛都非常融洽完美。如果就这样一直下去，韦德完全可以吃完饭以后留下来。

诺兰这样想着，然而韦德——他实在搞不懂韦德——可能觉得先把诺兰哄高兴了之后，才是合适的时机来提一些糟心事。只听韦德·沃兹犹豫了几秒，然后装作不经意地问：

“今后每天工作日都可以见到罗恩格林了，是不是有点兴奋？”

操你大爷的韦德·沃兹。

有那么几秒诺兰一个字都没说。他调整了一下呼吸，然后抬起头尽量不动声色地看着韦德。

“说真的，我已经不太在意了。”我们都是成年人了。诺兰告诉自己，要像成年人那样理智平和地解决问题，他手里还握着一把厨刀呢，这种情况下更是不能轻易冲动，他才出监狱几个小时，不能立刻把自己重新弄回去。

“你是在磨牙吗？”韦德有点困惑地说。“……不过你不再在意了，这是好事。”

演。诺兰想。继续演。

他低下头，开始切蔬菜，想象手底下的紫甘蓝是韦德的脑袋。

“我真的不想谈这个。”诺兰咬牙切齿地说。

但沃兹置若罔闻。他今晚这糊涂的程度即使以韦德的标准来说也实在太过分了，就好像他就专门想要惹恼诺兰，或者让他心碎似的。这是炫耀吗？因为这气氛这么好，他终于要把诺兰“搞到手”了，所以一定要在诺兰本人面前显摆一下自己天衣无缝的演技吗？

韦德看上去很轻松地问：“你有想过他实际上看起来什么样子吗？”

诺兰抬起头，他有点想在炖肉里放洗洁精。

“没。”诺兰不想看他，低着头慢吞吞地切菜。他必须慢，否则他觉得自己会一不小心切掉自己两根手指然后把它们插到韦德眼睛里去。

我错了。诺兰悲伤地想。我原本以为自己已经不恨他了，但重新成为自由人后的四个小时，我还是希望能够亲手修理他一顿。

“得了吧，你肯定想过。”

欺人太甚。

“我们就不能吃完饭之后再说这个？”诺兰做出了让步。

韦德坚持：“现在没别的事可聊。”他看上去也怪紧张的，接着又说了句没头没脑的话，“我们要是不把事情解决了，我……我不能留下来。”

操。这就很耐人寻味了。诺兰意识到了什么不对劲。是韦德心里的那股正义感作祟，这下子又没法继续占他的便宜了？……慢着，这么说也不对，仔细想想，自从认识罗恩格林——韦德——珀西瓦尔之后，诺兰那生不如死的监狱生活有了改善，他活得好多了，对游戏世界也改观了很多，甚至能在周三周五的打工中获得乐趣，更别说韦德那么多次带他翘班，还一次次过来看他，想方设法让他开心，还有圣诞节，那个圣诞节。真该死。诺兰带出监狱的手提箱里还留着那颗雪花球呢。怎么看都是他得到的更多，应该是他占了韦德的便宜。

“……我真的已经不在乎了。”诺兰试图引导他就这么保持现状算了。

他是真的不想让韦德再提起这事儿了，无论是最开始他跟着大佬屁股后面接连不断地给罗恩格林吹彩虹屁，还是后面在韦德面前花式夸奖罗恩格林——这些回忆光是让他想想都尬得几天睡不着觉。他好不容易感觉稍稍能放下了，剩下的事交给时间淡化就好，这以后会成为那些睡前会想起来的人生几大窘迫情景之一，但诺兰觉得还行，他死不了。

韦德只是继续看着他。

“行吧，”诺兰说，这是他自找的，“大概是个头发乱糟糟的，戴眼镜的那种宅男，又丑又蠢，缺乏健身，讲话不敢直视别人双眼，穿运动鞋，宽大工装裤，配色垃圾的格子衬衫，扣子都要扣到最上面一个的那种。”

这下韦德看上去大受打击，他张了张嘴，脸色有点难看。“……真的？你是不是还在生他的气所以才这么——”

编，你接着编。

“哦，几天不洗头所以头发油乎乎的，”诺兰进一步描述，“赚很多钱却没地方花，也不想办法改善一下自己的生活，反而把收入全花在游戏氪金上，一周才倒一次垃圾，垃圾袋就丢在床边发臭。”

“——好了，”韦德举起两只手，做投降的姿势。“我懂你的意思了。”

诺兰提起嘴角笑了：“……你想解决什么来着？”

“我要去洗把脸。”韦德做出了非常明智的决定。

他逃了之后很快消失在洗手间门后，诺兰把注意力重新移回到面前的食材上。牛肉化得差不多了，已经可以开始切了。菜板上流淌着血水，诺兰觉得自己更邪恶了。他希望韦德能在厕所里哭。

然后韦德出来了。最初诺兰只是瞥了一眼他，但接着反应过来：他换了身衣服。

这就是了。诺兰刚刚看衣帽间的时候就意识到有什么不对劲了，韦德果然在这边备了他自己的衣服。

现在他穿的就是一套难得的居家风格，就是看起来有点怪……白色球鞋，卡其色的工装裤，太长了甚至有点盖住鞋面，还有一件紫色和红色搭配的毛呢格子衬衫，领口和袖口的扣子都系上了，显得一丝不苟。比较好玩的是韦德的脑袋，他今天来的时候照例涂了发蜡，刚刚在盥洗室韦德一定想了点办法吧它洗掉了，然后又吹了一下，没彻底吹干，现在他的头发看起来就乱七八糟，造型就和几星期没洗头的样子很像。韦德还找了个眼镜戴上了，现在诺兰就是再傻也知道他在按照自己刚刚形容的罗恩格林打扮了。

刚刚要是说有异装癖的话，现在效果一定更好。诺兰有点后悔。

他一动不动，盯着韦德，而后者只是沉默地站在那里，回望着他。

炉子上的锅在咕咚咕咚冒泡，水已经煮沸了。诺兰的目光从韦德身上移开，把已经准备好的配料放进锅子里。他还有些菜没有切，都是韦德搞得他心烦意乱的，他得加快速度了。

这番冷落绝对让韦德心里很没底。“你还没搞懂吗？”他站在那里很无措地说，“罗恩格林……就是我。”

什么鬼？他怎么就这么说出来了？

诺兰当初进哈勒迪工作室前的面试都没这么紧张，他感觉自己脊椎好像变成了一根钢条，手下没收住力气，直接把一颗洋葱切成了两半。操，坏了。这个想法在诺兰脑子里一闪而逝，但他现在来不及顾及，诺兰感觉得到自己两只手掌心正在冒汗，而且呼吸困难。别啊。

“……你……你介意把刀放下吗？”韦德很担忧地开口，还往后退了一步。

惨了，惨透了。这下怎么办？

诺兰放下刀，双手撑在流理台边上，强迫自己尽快想出说辞来。要假装自己一直没发现？这除了让自己看起来特别傻以外还有什么别的作用吗？

韦德·沃兹这个混蛋。真的，混蛋，他根本不考虑这事揭出来之后他们有多尴尬。就好像……就好像那些成年人世界里，那些含糊的，肮脏的，得过且过的规则，那些能让所有人不痛快但是体面地活着的规则，对于韦德来说，根本不存在一样。……不，他肯定知道而且了解，但他拒绝接受。接受了的人做不出大峡谷和无疆图书馆。

诺兰混乱地想。这年头，只有接受不了的人还愿意改变世界。韦德总是选更难的那条路，无论它是不是会带领他们走去好结局，他那么选，只是因为那是对的事。

——这么一想这家伙还挺好的啊？诺兰脸都皱起来了。你怎么回事，振作点，诺兰·索兰托，你怎么回事。

“我……我可以发誓，我不是故意的。啧，这话听起来像是个借口，该死。我确实应该在……那次你想跟我写信交流的时候就说出一切的，但是……我真的很，我不知道，我，我是说，我真的很确定，如果你那个时候知道了，绝对不会继续再……”

“再在你面前表现得像个蠢货，好让你继续看笑话？”

韦德听上去要死了：“……再继续跟我联系。真的，我原本过来是想把话都说开的，但是你说，你说……”

他说不下去了，太好了，因为诺兰本人也要尴尬死了。真的，在整段关系中他都没对韦德或罗恩格林说过爱这个字，如果是对第三个人说出口显然容易很多，但诺兰真的不是会把这种话挂在嘴上的那种人。现在他回想起这那个场景，就只想要地板突然裂开个大缝好让他跳进去。

下意识的，诺兰抬起手捂住嘴，两秒之后他就后悔了。狗屎，忘了洋葱这回事了，现在他眼睛都睁不开了。

他的沉默多多少少给了韦德一点点安慰。年轻人站在那里，揪着自己裤子布料，继续说道：“……我实在是觉得能被你爱上的家伙，一定是撞了大运了……我当时觉得自己真的超级走运，你懂吗？而且我还不确定，我不知道你是就那么说说还是，但是我，我太想那是真的了，我没办法，万一呢？我知道，你有一万个正当理由不原谅我，我也不奢求那个，但是……”韦德在艰难地叹气，“你说的那些话，你的样子，我真的没法……”

他组织了一会儿语言，而诺兰双眼通红，因为洋葱汁搞得他太痛了甚至都不那么尴尬了。韦德还在说什么？爱说什么说什么去吧，谁知道怎么紧急处理洋葱汁进眼睛里的问题？现在拿出手机谷歌一下还来得及吗？该死，手机在客厅，在韦德身后。

“只是倘若你会讨厌我，不是说现在，是当时，那时候我真的觉得，如果你会讨厌我，哪怕就那么一丁点儿的可能，我都要……我真的受不了。最开始我给你看那些我在做的项目，也有一个想法就是，我想向你证明自己，我……我想让你看到我不是……一无是处的穷小子，全凭运气把你搞垮坐上了那个位置，那个时候我还是在……我原本只是想让你，天啊，这听起来太不对劲了……但是后来都不一样了，你甚至……我不知道，你甚至比我认识的所有人都更能理解我做的那些东西，或许你并不，但即使那样你也支持我去做。大概就是那个时候一点点的有什么东西不一样了……”

“……所以呢？”诺兰不耐烦地打断道。

韦德要被他吓死了。“我想我确实是爱上你了，不止是我之前说的那些，还有其他很多，如果你能让我说完的话。”

诺兰一时之间几乎哑口无言：“所以你写了分手信？”

“……我下了好久的决心，但是那样不对，不能再那样下去了，你和我说了那么多事，但甚至还不知道我是谁。那样对你不公平。”

“那个时候才意识到不公平，”诺兰慢吞吞地说，“真是及时。既然这样，为什么你又在道具上加那个功能？好让我一遍遍回想……自己受骗的蠢样子吗？”

他抬起头看向韦德。韦德正低着头，盯着自己脚面前的地板。“……我不知道，”韦德说，“一想到你心碎的样子，就好像要杀了我一样难受。我当时看你的样子，就已经后悔死了。”

韦德抬起头，不管他原本鼓起勇气原本想说什么，但通通都被诺兰的样子吓了回去。要不是他饿了大半天还没吃东西，估计会直接被吓到开始打嗝。他这回也顾不上诺兰手边让他畏惧如斯的厨刀了，急匆匆地往诺兰这边走了几步。“罗恩格林是珀西瓦尔的儿子，你懂了吗，这是个梗，也说明小号跟大号的关系。”韦德说，“我的天，你不会真的对流行文化一点都不清楚吧？抱歉，我最开始就想告诉你的，但你的反应实在是太……抱歉，我说抱歉了，别哭。别哭了。”

行吧。这个诺兰出狱之前查了。圣杯那个梗。韦德·沃兹和他没完没了的梗，可以再拍一部冒险动作电影了。诺兰郁闷地说：“……我没哭。”

“好，你没哭。”韦德的语气温柔过头。

“我他妈的真没哭！”诺兰感觉今天一天实在是太过漫长了，六个小时，他几乎被韦德气得少活了十年。“算了，你过来。”

韦德狐疑地往他这边又走了一步。诺兰扶着额头，又冲他招了招手。

“你要打我对吧，”韦德小声说，磨磨蹭蹭地来到他面前，“……算了……那也是我应得的。别……别动刀子就行。”

诺兰等到他靠得足够近，伸手在洋葱上摸了一把，然后抓住韦德的领口把他拽过来，捧住他的脸和他接吻。

这个吻十分漫长，因为诺兰需要足够的时间把洋葱汁好好地抹到韦德脸上。他应该还咬了韦德的嘴唇，但这动作不知为何色情得要命，可能是因为他们亲得湿哒哒的，而且诺兰的舌尖带着点恼火有些过于有侵略性了。韦德最开始回应得犹犹豫豫，似乎还在震惊自己竟然得到了这种待遇。但他反应过来得很快，紧接着诺兰就感到自己的腰被扣住了，几乎是狠狠地往韦德怀里拉了过去，现在他们贴得几乎严丝合缝，韦德年轻的身体好像一团火，几乎能把诺兰融化，他几乎是压着诺兰在亲他。哦，法式。诺兰很快就觉得发晕，他放弃了韦德的脸，伸手环住了韦德的脖子，年轻人的气味环绕着诺兰，这让他又想起圣诞节。天啊。

他们几乎倒在流理台上，身后锅子的声音把诺兰从一个不合时宜的勃起欲望里拉了回来，这不合适，首先他太累了，其次他饿的要死，更痛恨浪费食物。韦德什么时候都能搞，但是这炖肉只有一锅。他及时放开了韦德，后者也差不多是同时松开了手臂，后退了一步。

韦德双眼通红，看上去非常苦情：“……我知道了，你确实没哭。”

“去洗把脸，”诺兰回答，“我要把这东西赶紧切了，再晚就来不及了。”

韦德走了。他其实也挺不要脸的，这个吻之前他明显已经做好了直接被诺兰赶出去的准备，但这个吻结束之后，他去了浴室，不但洗了脸，还洗了澡。

当诺兰关掉炉子的时候，韦德穿着松垮垮的浴袍走过来，从背后抱住了他。“我太开心了。”

“别得寸进尺了，”诺兰转回身，警告他，“我还在生气呢。”

“所以我们还好吗？”

“定义‘好’。”

韦德可怜巴巴地看着他：“今晚我能留下吗？我可以睡沙发。”

“不。……不许睡沙发。”

韦德现在开始转头打量壁炉旁边的地毯。太傻了，诺兰只能叹了口气，揉着他的脑袋。“你可以睡床。”

这下韦德彻彻底底地被震惊了。他不做声地负责把餐具摆上，菜品装盘。而诺兰去酒柜拿了瓶红酒过来，当他们坐在餐桌边上，一人手里拿着杯红酒的时候，韦德看上去还晕乎乎的。“……我不太敢相信。”他喃喃地说，“要不你还是打我一顿吧，否则我觉得你会在床上拿冰锥捅死我。”

韦德和他没完没了的梗，可能不是爆米花烂片，而是一个十几季的肥皂剧。

“太容易了？”诺兰冷笑了一声。

“……你一定是爱惨了我。”韦德懵懵懂懂地点了点头。

诺兰没否认。确实有这个原因。一味地否认自己的心，那也太不成熟了。这又不是什么丢人现眼的事，他确实喜欢韦德，虽然这年轻人总爱做些不合时宜的蠢事，说些蠢话，并把人气个半死，但……还是那句老话：他已经不年轻了。诺兰知道自己拥有的是什么好东西，他是个专业的商人，他不能允许自己错过。虽然诺兰心里还是觉得或许几年过去，五年，十年，韦德总有玩腻了欢喜冤家这种老套戏码的一天，但他选择珍惜自己现有的。

倒不是意味着一旦那种事发生，他就不会心碎了。诺兰知道这大男孩面对着的是多么光怪陆离又奇妙美好的世界，他知道韦德会遇到千奇百怪的诱惑，会遇到无数更好的选择，但就算这样，他仍然会选择始终站在韦德身边，尽己所能地帮他，按照他的想法来改变世界。

他必须这样。不是所有人都能有幸看到宇宙伊始的大爆炸在德罗宁DMC-12的车窗上闪耀的光的。

诺兰不觉得韦德说的是对的。韦德才不走运，他才是走运的那个。

“我知道有一段时间了。”诺兰说。

韦德瞪大了眼睛，坐在那里一动不动。诺兰安心地喝汤，对他的表情感到十分满意。“什么？从什么时候开始？怎么——？啊，所以圣诞节那天……”韦德脸红了。

他以为那次审讯室发生的事是在诺兰知道他的真实身份之后，操，诺兰想了一下，还真不错，那样可以显得他很高深，这样刚刚诺兰感到的那种尴尬就被他原样打包丢回给了韦德。现在韦德坐在他对面，目瞪口呆，逐渐开始往无地自容靠拢。

“……而你就是想听我亲口说出来。”韦德结结巴巴地说，“这是一次考验吗？”

他现在看起来像那种全班只有他一个人答对了附加题的学霸。

诺兰或许以后会告诉他真相的，但目前，他决定让韦德去猜。这人活该。

“先吃饭。”诺兰用叉子指了指他面前的盘子，“之后还有事情做呢。”

韦德傻乎乎的：“哦，我洗碗。”

“我不是指那个，但你确实要洗碗。”诺兰说，“连衣服都准备了，我希望你也准备了安全套。”

嗯。他准备了。还准备了很多。

两周后。

绿洲新版本上线实装。天鹅骑士罗恩格林回归了，这消息引得玩家们欣喜若狂。剧情是由于玩家们在上个版本末期对抗深渊势力的胜利，在地牢最深处看守裂缝的传奇王叶岑·弗兰肯终于完成了他的使命，回到了地面，解除了几百年前向他宣誓效忠过的罗恩格林身上的诅咒，堕落骑士重新成为了天鹅骑士，人们又能在麦德逊酒馆和野外看到他了。

不过有些玩家对此有点意见。比如老杰克，他慕名来过麦迪逊酒馆，又仔细研究过剧情介绍，觉得不对劲。

“这是韦德·沃兹为了政治正确做出的一招险棋。”老杰克的观点，“你看到过叶岑·弗兰肯跟罗恩格林的互动了吗？太基了，差点就是互相抽打屁股了。”

“我只是来给你送点书来报答这几年的照顾，”诺兰捂着脑袋，“想要听游戏剧情分析的话，我直接去公司或者上论坛就行了。”

“哦你最好上一下论坛，上面弗兰格林的热度已经爆了。我偶尔都去写点黄文赚外快。”

“你他妈——”

老杰克伸出手：“我理解，我理解，罗恩格林是你男朋友，这事我谁都不会告诉的。真的，我对RPS没什么兴趣，你放心，剧情人物就挺好的。弗兰格林比韦兰火太多了。”

“……什么玩意，”诺兰傻了，“还真有人搞那个？”

“你怪别人？沃兹在上周发布会上拽着你大庭广众之下亲嘴，吧唧吧唧的，多看看社交媒体，你现在真的黑火黑火的。沃兹可是黄金单身汉，女人们都气疯了，剩下的全是搞在RPS。”

诺兰不说话了，表情古怪。

老杰克悟了：“天降圣母无敌屌啊，弗兰肯是你的游戏角色？”

“你真的让我对基督徒的评价一降再降，”诺兰也很头疼，“这是沃兹的兴趣爱好，总归得在除了工作以外还有的地方再跟他有点共同语言吧？我都要烦死了。”

看了他一会儿，老杰克站起身：“我又有梗了，我要回去写文了。”

“我提醒你，”诺兰说，“你还记得你最开始是因为什么进来的吧？在花边小报上胡编乱造还编得有理有据，当事人过来反驳你你还把人家打了，打得好惨。”

“我粉cp真情实感。”老杰克正气凛然。

“你不是人。”

老杰克都被带走到了门口，转身又冲诺兰叫嚷：“结婚的时候记得给我寄录像带！”

“你不是人！”诺兰拍案而起。

两秒钟之后。

“等等！把你的论坛ID给我！回来！”

end


End file.
